The Young Prince
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Prince Dusk Glow, the son of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, experiences the trials and tribulations of growing up in Ponyville.
1. Spike The Foalsitter

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter One: Spike The Foalsitter**

Dusk Glow, son of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, was currently a strapping two-year-old. Full of boundless energy, and infinite curiosity, he would race around his family's library home, closely examining whatever caught his fancy.

One morning, Dusk was attempting to discover what was under the couch when Flash pulled him out.

"Not so fast, young explorer." Flash chuckled.

"Aww!" Dusk groaned. "No fair!"

Flash took Dusk over to his mother. As always, Spike was by Twilight's side, looking more or less the same as ever. A dragon's rate of growth was far slower then that of a pony; In the years that had passed since he and Twilight had arrived in Ponyville, Spike had only grown a few inches, his limbs becoming slightly longer and ganglier. In terms of personality, the baby dragon was completely unchanged.

"There's my little prince." Twilight smiled, kissing Dusk's nose. "Dusk, daddy and I have to leave for a while. The Mayor needs us. But don't worry. Your uncle Spike will be taking care of you."

"Yay!" Dusk cheered.

"Me?" Spike did a double-take. "What about Pinkie Pie?"

"Our first choice." Flash replied. "But she's laid up in bed with some kind of stomach bug."

"So I'm first runner-up?" Spike gulped. "I demand a recount!"

"You'll do fine, Spike." Twilight smiled. "Dusk loves you."

"Yeah, unca Spike!" Dusk beamed.

"Well, if you say so..." Spike smirked. "Who am I to argue with popular opinion?"

"That's that settled then." Flash smiled. "We're off."

"One word of advice Spike." Twilight added, as she and her husband passed through the doorway. "Don't take your eyes off Dusk. Not for a moment."

"Can do." Spike saluted.

As the door closed, Spike was feeling confident in his foalsitting abilities.

"This is gonna be a piece a' cake." He smirked. "Right, Dusk?"

Turning around, Spike realised Dusk was gone.

"Where'd you go?" He looked around frantically.

"Up here, unca Spike!" Dusk called, having climbed up a book case. "Watch me fly!"

"No!" Spike yelped.

As the young dragon rushed over, Dusk jumped off the bookcase, his small wings flittering like a hummingbird's. He was aloft for a few seconds, then dropped down. Spike made to catch him, throwing his claws up, but Dusk ending up landing on his stomach.

"Whee!" Dusk giggled. "Fun!"

"Yeah, fun..." Spike groaned.

"Ooh, what that?" Dusk leapt off of Spike and dashed around.

Spike followed, fruitlessly attempting to catch him. They went upstairs, around the bathroom and bedrooms, then back downstairs again. Spike came close to grabbing him a few times, but he either jumped or hovered out of reach at the last second, causing Spike to faceplant on the wooden floor. Dusk finally stopped his mad dash as he stared intensely at a closet.

"What this?" He asked.

"It's a closet." Spike said dully. "It's where mops and brooms go."

Dusk blew a raspberry.

"Boring!" He then turned his attention to the kitchen. "Hungry!"

"Hey, wait!" Spike called.

Dusk rushed into the kitchen, opening the fridge and cupboards, and examining everything. Suddenly, his eye was caught by a box up on the shelf of a high, open cupboard.

"Ooh, cookies..." He drooled. "Spike get them?"

"Sorry, kiddo." Spike shrugged, having just caught up to energetic young prince. "They're a little too high for me."

Dusk pouted, then suddenly smiled.

"I get them." He announced.

As he screwed up his face in concentration, Dusk's horn began to glow.

"I don't think that's such a great idea." Spike said nervously, remembering what he had once heard about baby unicorns and their magic surges. It stood to reason a baby _alicorn's_ surges could be even worse.

The box of cookies was enveloped in a purple glow, and slowly started moving off the shelf. For a moment, it looked like it was going to be okay. Spike breathed a sigh of relief, but it turned out to premature; The purple glow suddenly spread to everything in the cupboard, which flew out and started spinning around the kitchen.

"Neat!" Dusk cheered.

"No, not neat!" Spike groaned, trying to catch the flying objects. As he leapt up, his claw caught on a bag of flour, ripping it open and causing it's contents to spray across the room. At the same time, box of raisins struck the wall and burst open, spraying the contents onto the flour-laden floor. A bag of oats went the same way, as did several bowls and wooden spoons.

"Uh-oh." Dusk gasped. His magic suddenly cut out, and everything dropped to the floor.

The kitchen was unrecognisable. The orange juice had made parts of the flour into orange dough, and the oats and raisins dotted the whole mess.

"Aw, jeez." Spike groaned. "Twilight's gonna kill me!"

"Sorry, unca Spike." dusk said remorsefully.

"You should be." Spike said harshly. As the foal shrank before his anger, he softened. "But I oughta be, too. I thought this would be a breeze. Boy, was I wrong. And it was _my_ fault, really. Instead of keeping an eye on you, I was patting myself on the back. I couldn't keep up with you, and I couldn't even stop... all this. I've gotta be the worst foalsitter ever."

"No." Dusk shook his head. "Unca Spike good foalsitter."

"Thanks, kid." Spike smiled. "Hey, there's still some time before Twilight and Flash come back. I might be able to clean up this mess."

"I help?" Dusk asked.

"Well..." Spike said unsure. In response, Dusk gave him the puppy-dog eyes treatment. "Okay. You can help a little."

"Yay!" Dusk cheered.

"Come with me." Spike instructed.

They returned to the closet.

"Remember this?" He opened it up, revealing a mop, broom and dustpan.

"Ooh!" Dusk gasped.

"Let's get to work." Spike smiled.

Together, they returned to the kitchen and started cleaning up. Spike did most of the work, but Dusk was able to help by moving the broom with his magic. Eventually, the kitchen was returned to it's original state.

"Great work, kid." Spike smiled.

Dusk beamed.

"Now, let's back to the front room before your folks get back!" Spike declared.

The pair dashed out of the kitchen, and leapt onto the couch. Moments later, the front door opened, and Twilight and Flash walked in.

"Mama!" Dusk squealed, jumping off the couch and racing to meet them. "Dada!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Flash smiled, picking up his son. "We missed you too."

"Did you have fun with your uncle Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah!" Dusk cheered. "Unca Spike good foalsitter!"

A yawn suddenly escaped his mouth.

"Tired..." He mumbled.

"Time for your nap, sweetheart." Twlight whispered.

Dusk was taken upstairs and placed in his cot.

"Sleep tight, champ." Flash whispered.

As they left the room, Twilight turned to Spike.

"I hope Dusk wasn't too much trouble for you, Spike?" Twilight smiled.

"Oh, no." Spike fibbed. "He was a perfect little angel."

"Well in that case, maybe we should have you sit for us more often." Flash grinned. "What do you say?"

"Yeah, sure..." Spike gulped. "Now, if nopony minds, I think I'm going to pass out into my basket."

Spike dashed away. Twilight and Flash looked at each in bemusement, then shrugged. Back in his cot, Dusk enjoyed a calm, peaceful sleep, the fun he had with his "unca Spike" still fresh in his mind.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. False Friends

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Two: False Friends**

Dusk had just turned five years old, and a day he had been long awaiting had finally arrived; The first day of school. Rather then utilise private tutors, or home-schooling, Twilight was quite adamant that Dusk did his learning in as normal an environment as possible. A public school would help him make all sorts of new friends. And if there was one thing Twilight had learned in her time, it was to never underestimate the value of a good friend.

As Twilight and Flash walked their son to school, Dusk was barely able to contain his excitement.

"I can't wait to start learning!" He cheered.

"Yep." Flash smirked at Twilight. "He's definitely _your_ son."

"Funny." Twilight said drily. As they finally reached school, she gave Dusk his lunch in a paper bag, and a kiss on the cheek. "Have a great day, honey."

"I will, mom!" Dusk smiled.

"Go get 'em, sport." Flash chuckled.

"You know it!" Dusk nodded, turning and dashing through the entrance.

"Our little colt, off to his first day at school." Twilight sniffed. "It seems like only yesterday he was running around in diapers."

"I know." Flash sighed. "Where did the time go?"

Inside the school, Flash gathered with his fellow classmates. There were a lot of ponies he didn't know, and a few he did. He scampered over to the nearest one. His mane was scruffy and blonde, and his coat was a dull red. He also had green eyes.

"Hey, Crabby." He smiled.

"Hey." The colt shrugged. His name was Crab Apple, and he was the son of Applejack. Outwardly, he was gruff and surly, but underneath, he was one of the sweetest colts around.

"Hey Dusk!" A voice yelled from behind them, making them both jump.

It was Purple Punch, Pinkie Pie's daughter. She had a fuschia coat, a short, spikey lavender mane, and amber eyes.

"What's the happs?" She asked.

"You nearly givin' us both heart attacks." Crab grumbled. "That's the 'happs'."

"Oh Crab, you crack me up!" Purple chuckled. "Get it? Crack, Crab... Hello? These are the jokes here..."

Suddenly, two blurs flew overhead, blowing their manes to one side. It was Rainbow Flash and Thunder Storm, the twin offspring of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Flash had her mother's mane, but a white coat and blue eyes. Thunder Storm had Rainbow's coat and eyes, but a golden mane. The two were often taking and acting in tandem, to the point where it seemed like they shared the same mind.

"Hey, guys!" Rainbow smiled. "What's up?"

"Besides us, of course." Thunder joked.

"Showing off as usual, I see." The demure voice of Dazzle, daughter of Rarity, rang out. She had her mother's white coat and blue eyes, and a hot pink mane which had been styled into little ringlets. "A little restraint wouldn't hurt, you know."

"I agree." A filly with a bright yellow coat, light green mane, and brown eyes added. She was Honeysuckle, the daughter of Fluttershy. She was soft-spoken, like her mother, but more adept at making her opinions heard. "There's nothing wrong with exercising self-control."

"Hey, Dazz." Dusk smiled. "Hon."

"Dusk." Dazzle beamed. "Looking forward to the first day, are we?"

"I bet he was up way before any of us!" Rainbow smirked.

"Maybe he didn't even go to sleep last night!" Thunder teased.

"Real funny, guys." Dusk shook his head, smiling all the while.

These seven foals knew each other well. Their parents held several playdates for them every week. They were all very close, and knew each other well. Though they joked and snarked, they were all the best of friends.

"Attention, please." Cheerilee called. "Students, take your seats."

The foals obeyed. Dusk found himself sitting across from a gold-coated colt with an orange mane.

"Alright, class." Cheerilee smiled. "Let's begin."

And so, the learning began. Dusk listened attentively, absorbing all the knowledge Cheerilee shared with the class. Others, like Rainbow and Thunder, were barely listening. Dazzle was only half paying attention, her eyes on her well-polished hoof. To Dusk's disappointment, the bell for recess rang all too soon. As he and the other foals went to the playground, he was approached by the gold colt, who was joined by a silvery-coated, white maned filly

"Hey, you're prince Dusk Glow, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dusk nodded. "And you are?"

"Gold Chain." The colt smiled. "And this is my sister, Silver Plate."

"Nice to meet you." Silver smiled. "It's not every day you meet a prince."

"Well, I'm not just a prince, you know." Dusk shrugged.

"Of course." Gold replied. "Silver and I are new in Ponyville."

"Our parents own this big diamond mine." Silver added. "We've got lots of money."

"Uh-huh." Dusk said dully. "Listen, I gotta go hang out with my friends, okay?"

"Okay." Gold nodded. "But how about you join us for lunch?"

"I dunno." Dusk scratched his head. "My friends would probably like to have lunch with me too..."

"But they hang out with you all the time." Silver pointed out. "We've never had lunch with a prince before. Please?"

"Like I said before, we're new here." Gold added. "We could really use some pointers about our new home."

Dusk mulled it over. They were new, and it wouldn't hurt to extend some kindness their way.

"Okay." Dusk nodded. "I suppose my friends wouldn't mind if I had lunch with you once."

Dusk found he was correct. His friends agreed that the new kids needed some friendly interaction. At lunch, Gold and Silver brought large boxes containing some very fancy food. Dusk's bag lunch contained a daffodil and daisy sandwich with a side of hay fries.

"That's your lunch?" Silver said distastefully. "Hardly a royal repaste, is it?"

"Maybe not." Dusk shrugged. "But I like it."

"Would you care to try some of our food?" Gold offered Dusk some of his orchid salad.

"Yeah, why not?" Dusk nodded. He took a bite. "Mmm, not bad."

"You know, we're a lot alike." Gold smiled. "Our parents are all important, influential ponies."

"True." Dusk agreed.

"Maybe we should hang out more often." Silver added. "Really get to know each other."

"Maybe." Dusk smiled. "But we're going to have to schedule it so it doesn't clash with the time I spend with my friends."

"Anything you say." Gold said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

At the end of the school day, Dusk exited the school to find his parents waiting for him.

"How was your day, dear?" Twilight asked.

"Great, mom!" Dusk smiled. "I even made a couple of new friends!"

"That's great, kiddo." Flash smiled.

"You can never have too many friends." Twilight declared.

The next day, after school, Dusk was walking with his friends when Gold and Silver suddenly popped up.

"Ah, Dusk." Gold smiled. "Just the colt we were hoping to see."

"Hey, guys." Dusk nodded.

"Care to join us for a smoothie?" Silver asked.

"We'd love to." Dusk looked over to his friends. "Right, guys?"

Dusk's friends voiced words of agreement.

"Ooh, sorry." Gold winced. "We only have enough allowance right now to pay for three smoothies."

"So it looks like it'll be just us and you, Dusk." Silver added. "Your friends will have to wait outside."

"Oh, okay." Dusk said awkwardly. "Be back soon, guys."

After Dusk was led into Sugarcube Corner, Crab let out a snort.

"Only enough for three?" He huffed. "Please. Ah've seen 'em flashing bits around town. They could buy smoothies for three hundred, if they wanted to."

"So, they're a little snobbish." Honeysuckle shrugged. "That doesn't automatically make them bad ponies."

"We'll see..." Dazzle frowned.

That encounter set the bar for the rest of week. Each day, Gold and Silver would snatch Dusk away from the others, providing some excuse for why it could only be the three of them. That Saturday, Dusk decided to go to the park, where he knew his friends would be.

"Hey, guys." He smiled.

"So, you _do_ remember us." Crab said derisively.

"What?" Dusk tilted his head.

"Don't play dumb with us." Rainbow pointed.

"You've been ignoring us all week!" Thunder growled.

"In favor of Gold Chain and Silver Plate, I might add." Dazzle huffed.

"Come on, guys, it's not like that!" Dusk protested.

"Really?" Crab asked. "Because it sure does seem like it."

"Ease up on him, Crab." Honeysuckle (as usual) acted as the group's peacemaker. "Let's give Dusk a chance to explain himself."

"Gold and Silver are new in Ponyville." Dusk told him. "They need a friend to hang out with."

"We need you too, Dusky!" Purple chimed in.

"It's like my mother always says." Dazzle declared. "'A pony simply must get her priorities straight'."

"Hey, Dusk!" Gold waved, as he and Silver approached. "Come over here!"

"Think about it, Dusk." Crab said firmly, as he and the others departed. "Who's more important to you: Them or us?"

That evening, Dusk was playing forlornly with his food.

"What's wrong, son?" Flash asked. "You haven't touched your food."

"I've got a problem." Dusk sighed.

"Which is?" Twilight asked.

"I made some new friends at school, Gold Chain and Silver Plate." Dusk explained. "But they want me to hang out with them all the time, and my other friends aren't happy about it."

"I see." Twilight nodded.

"What should I do?" Dusk asked. "I don't want to lose my best friends, but I don't want to hurt Gold and Silver's feelings either."

"It's always good to make new friends, Dusk." Twilight told him. "But you should never forget your old friends. The ones you've been through thick and thin with, who you've laughed, cried, and had fun with."

"Listen to your mom, kid." Flash grinned. "If anypony's the authority on friendship, it's her."

"Thanks, mom." Dusk smiled. "I get it now. The next time I see everypony, I'll make everything better again."

"That's my boy." Twilight chuckled.

That monday, Dusk had tried to talk to his friends as they entered the school, but got the cold shoulder. He was about to try again at recess, but Gold and Silver suddenly stepped forward.

"Hey, Dusk." Gold smiled. "Wanna hang out?"

"Not just now, guys." Dusk tried to get past them. "I have something more important to do."

"Excuse me?" Silver said, affronted. "What could be more important then us?"

"My friends." Dusk said simply. "I've been neglecting them all week, and I have to make things right."

"You don't need them any more." Gold snorted. "You've got us."

"Yeah, we're the same." Silver smirked.

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked.

"You're royalty, and we're rich." Gold explained. "We're all above the rabble. Better then those lowly commoners."

"Hey!" Dusk growled. "Those 'lowly commoners' are my friends!"

"They don't deserve you." Silver chuckled. "We're the ones who deserve to have a prince for a friend."

"That's all you care about, isn't it?" Dusk realised. "Me being a prince. You wouldn't look at me twice if I wasn't."

"But you are." Gold declared. "And you belong with us."

"No, I don't." Dusk said with disgust. "I'm outta here. And just for the record: You're not better then my friends. They're better then _you_."

Dusk walked over to his friends.

"How dare you!" Silver shrieked.

"Nopony ditches us!" Gold roared, outraged. "I don't care if you _are_ a prince. You're gonna pay for this!"

"Whatever." Dusk shrugged.

Dusk's friends had heard the discourse between Dusk and his new ex-friends, and had dispensed with the glares.

"Good to have ya back, pal." Crab declared, flashing Dusk a rare smile.

"Good to be back." Dusk smiled. "I'm sorry, guys. I got so wrapped up in my new friends, I didn't think about how my old friends would feel-"

"Blah-blah lesson, blah-blah feelings!" Rainbow interrupted. "Boring!"

"Yeah." Thunder agreed. "What say we skip the sap, and get some playing done?"

"I say 'yaay'!" Purple cheered.

"Sounds great." Dusk smiled.

The friends made the most of what was left of recess together. Dusk had learned an important lesson about friendship; That old friends should never be discarded for new one.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. The New Arrival

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Three: The New Arrival**

Not long after the Gold Chain/Silver Plate debacle, Dusk had noticed that they was something off about his parents recently. They were holding hushed discussions behind closed doors. One morning, he noticed Twilight about to leave the house.

"Where are you going, mom?" Dusk asked.

"Oh, just to the clinic." Twilight said shiftily. "Have to get my regular check-up from Dr. Stable. See you soon. Love you!"

And with that Twilight dashed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Okay..." Dusk shrugged.

"Well, look at this." Flash smiled. "Just guys here today. Wanna go outside and play catch with me and Spike, kiddo?"

"Would I!" Dusk chuckled.

"I'll go fetch the ball." Spike offered.

After a bracing session of fun, Dusk and the others went back indoors. Moments later, Twilight returned.

"Flash?" She pointed toward the kitchen. "A word?"

"Sure, honey." Flash nodded.

The two went into the kitchen. There were hushed whispers, then a whoop of glee from Flash. He and Twilight came back into the main room, wearing large smiles.

"Great news, buddy." Flash told Dusk.

"What is it?" Dusk asked, stumped.

"Your mom's having a foal!" Flash announced.

"W-what?" Dusk stuttered.

"You're going to have a new little brother or sister." Twilight beamed. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, really great." Dusk said flatly. In truth, he didn't know how to feel about this news.

The next day, Dusk announced the news to his friends.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Dazzle gasped. "I hope it's a filly!"

"Congrats, Dusky!" Purple shook Dusk's hoof wildly.

"Too bad for you, pal." Crab grimaced.

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked.

"You gotta share a house with a whiny, stinky droolbag." Crab elaborated.

"He's right." Thunder nodded. "Babies _do_ stink."

"And they whine a whole lot, too." Rainbow added. "And drool."

"Come on, guys." Honeysuckle interjected. "Babies aren't all bad. They'e sweet and cute..."

"And they can be lots of fun!" Purple giggled.

"Bottom line: a new sibling isn't the end of the world." Dazzle summarised.

"I hope you're right, Dazz." Dusk sighed. "I really do..."

The next few months were a strange experience for Dusk; As he mother got gradually bigger, she became more and more emotional. He quickly learned not to argue with her when she was like that. Almost eleven months after hearing the news, Dusk returned to the library to find it devoid of his parents.

"Where's mom and dad, uncle Spike?" He asked.

"At the hospital." Spike told him. "Your mom's having the baby as we speak."

"Really?" Dusk gasped.

"Yep." Spike nodded. "The little mite started wanting out not long after lunch. My job was to wait until you got home, then bring you to the hospital, so let's go!"

"Okay." Dusk nodded, as Spike led him back outside.

By the time they got to the hospital, it was already over. An exhausted, dishevelled Twilight held a tiny foal in her arms. It was a filly alicorn. She had her father's coat, her mother's eyes, and a goldenrod mane.

"Meet your new little sister, Dusk." Twilight smiled.

Dusk stared at the bundle in Twilight's arms. She was so small, so quiet.

"Hi." He whispered. "I'm Dusk, your big brother."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Spike asked.

"Yep." Flash nodded. "Starlight Twinkle."

"That's a pretty name." Spike noted. "It suits her."

Twilight's friends arrived soon after, and the males found themselves unceremoniously removed from the room. They waited in the corridor, the sounds of cooing and gushing over the new arrival filtering through the closed door.

"So, what do you think of the newest addition to our little family, pal?" Flash asked.

"She's okay." Dusk shrugged.

"Don't worry about things changing back home." Flash added. "It'll be just the same as it ever was. Only, y'know, with a new kid."

"Whatever you say, dad." Dusk nodded, unconvinced.

A couple of days, later, Twilight returned home with Starlight. That night, Dusk was awoken by the cries of his new little sister. As his parents tried to calm her, Dusk wrapped his pillow around his head, trying desperately to block out the noise so he could go to sleep.

The next morning, Dusk staggered to school, heavy bags under his eyes.

"Whoa, Dusk." Crab stared. "You look awful."

"Gee, thanks." Dusk growled. "I couldn't sleep a wink last night."

"Let me guess." Honeysuckle said sympathetically. "Starlight's crying kept you up?"

"Got it in one." Dusk nodded. "Cry, cry, cry, that's all she did, all night."

"We told you, didn't we?" Rainbow smirked.

"We so told him." Thunder agreed.

"Foals can be a handful." Dazzle admitted. "But it won't be all crying and being kept up. You'll see."

"I'd better." Dusk yawned.

Over the next few weeks, Dusk watched as little Starlight seemed to take over his parent's lives. Their every waking moment seemed to be centered around her. Spike was also a victim of the new regime; He was constantly dashing around, preparing bottles of milk and fetching clean diapers. One afternoon, as Dusk came in from school, he found Twilight and Flash washing Starlight in a small plastic basin.

"You like that, don't you?" Twilight cooed as she gently cleaned her daughter.

"Who's daddy's clean little filly?" Flash tickled Starlight's belly. "You are!"

"Hey, mom and dad!" Dusk beamed. "Guess what? I aced today's test! It was like, super-easy!"

"That's nice, dear." Twilight replied, not even looking at Dusk.

"Is it okay if I drop by Crab's later?" Dusk asked.

"Of course, son." Flash answered, also focused on Starlight.

"By the way, I'm joining a griffin gang." Dusk deadpanned. "We're gonna go tag the town hall and get dye jobs."

"Sure, honey." Twilight said.

"Just so long as you're back for dinner." Flash added.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?" Dusk groaned.

Starlight brought her hooves down into the water creating a splash that struck Dusk right in the face.

"Hey!" Dusk gasped.

"Oops!" Twilight chuckled. "Watch where you're splashing, little missy!"

Starlight giggled.

"Aww." Flash crooned. "How can you stay mad at that face?"

Dusk left the room, shaking his head in disbelief.

The next day, Dusk had just finished his breakfast and was about to head off to school. Starlight was sat in a highchair, refusing the spoonful of green mush Twilight was offering her.

"Come on, Starlight." Twilight urged levitating the spoon closer to the filly's mouth. "Open up for mommy."

"Nuh!" Starlight grunted. With a swing of her hooves, she knocked away the spoon, sending it (and it's contents) into Dusk's mane.

"Ugh, gross!" Dusk cringed as he felt the mush drip down his head.

"Better go wash that off." Twilight noted.

"But I just washed my mane five minutes ago!" Dusk groaned.

"Then you'll just have to wash it again." Twilight told him.

As Dusk went over to the sink, Starlight giggled and clapped her hooves together.

"What are you laughing at?" Dusk muttered as he switched on the tap. He scrubbed his mane clean. "There, all done."

"Good." Twilight smiled, lifting up Starlight. "Now, how about you give your sister a kiss goodbye?"

"Ba!" Starlight gurgled, waving a hoof at Dusk.

"Fine." Dusk groaned. He leaned in and gave Starlight a kiss on the cheek. She returned the favor by grabbing his mane with her hooves. "Ow!"

"No, no, Starlight." Twilight gently separated them. "No mane pulling."

"I'm outta here." Dusk said as he tried to straighten out his mane. "My mane's suffered enough damage today..."

Later, during recess, Dusk was bemoaning his current home life.

"I just don't how much more of this I can take." He groaned. "I swear, it's like that filly's only here to make my life a misery."

"Called it, didn't I?" Crab said smugly. "I told you a foal would be nothing but trouble."

"Zip it, Crabby." Honeysuckle nudged him. "I know it isn't easy to cope with a new sibling. I should know; I've got three little sisters at home. Sure, they annoy me sometimes, but they're family, and family sticks together, no matter what."

"Great advice there, Hon." Dusk pouted. "Thanks a lot."

"Now who's being the baby?" Purple joked. Nopony laughed. "Too soon?"

A few days later, Dusk's family was sat down for dinner. Spike was absent, having run down to the store to get some more milk and diapers. Starlight was battering her food with a spoon. Dusk sighed with irritation as a glob of the stuff landed on his own food.

"Okay, missy." Flash chuckled. "Time for your nap."

"Ee!" Starlight squealed as Flash lifted her out of the highchair.

After the father and daughter left the room, Dusk turned to Twilight.

"Hey, mom, can you take me to go and see miss Zecora tomorrow?" He asked.

Dusk was deeply fascinated by Zecora's tribal ways. The shamanic zebra was like an honorary aunt to him, always happy to show off some neat trick or a special all-natural brew.

"Sorry, Dusk." Twilight shook her head. "I can't. I have to take Starlight to Dr. Stable for a check-up."

"Typical." Dusk frowned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked sternly.

"Ever since she came along, you and dad never have time for me." Dusk declared.

"That's not true." Twilight countered.

"It is!" Dusk finally let out his frustation. "It's always 'Starlight this, Starlight that!' You either push me aside, or flat out ignore me, in favor of her!"

"What's going on?" Flash asked, having returned from putting Starlight down for her nap.

"Dusk is... venting." Twilight said awkwardly. "He seems to think we like Starlight more then him."

"What?" Flash gasped. "That's not true, son."

"Yes. It. Is!" Dusk snarled. "You don't care about me anymore! Just Starlight! I wish that stinky, drooly foal had never been born!"

"Dusk!" Twilight gasped.

"You are out of line, mister!" Flash admonished his son. "Go to your room!"

"Fine!" Dusk roared.

Dusk left the table and stormed off upstairs. Spike returned just in time to see him leave.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

Dusk sat down in the middle of his room and started sulking, his eyes glazing over with tears. How long he stayed like that, he didn't know. Eventually, Starlight cantered her way into the room, having awoken from her nap and used her wings to escape her cot. She trotted over to Dusk.

"Ba?" She gurgled.

"Oh, it's you." Dusk frowned. "Go away."

Starlight stayed where she was.

"You ruined everything." Dusk glared at her. "Mom and dad don't give a parasprite's wing about me anymore, all because of you."

Dusk pointed his hoof at Starlight. She responded by wrapping her own around it, and nuzzling the appendage with her cheek.

"Huh, that's quite a grip you've got there." Dusk said awkwardly. "Wait, what am I saying? Let go!"

Dusk pulled his hoof free. Starlight gave him an innocent look, tilting her head slightly.

"Don't even think about giving me the 'cute foal face'." Dusk hissed. "Mom and dad may buy into that, but it won't work on me."

To emphasise his point, Dusk turned his back on his little sister.

"D... Du..." Starlight stuttered. "Dusk!"

"What did you say?!" Dusk snapped his head back around.

"Dusk!" Starlight repeated.

"You said my name." Dusk said quietly. "You know my name!"

"Dusk!" Starlight squealed.

"This is... wow!" Dusk yelped.

Twilight, Flash and Spike came into the room.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Twilight asked.

"Starlight spoke!" Dusk told him. "She said my name. _I'm_ her first word!"

"Aww." Spike groaned. "I was hoping _I'd_ be her first word."

"Cheer up, little buddy." Flash grinned. "Maybe you'll be her _second_ word.

"Can you believe it, mom?" Dusk asked.

"Actually, I can." Twilight smiled. "Starlight _adores_ you, son."

"She does?" Dusk asked.

"Sure." Flash chuckled. "Why do you think she's always trying to get close to you?"

"I just thought she just liked bugging me." Dusk admitted. "Guess I was wrong..."

"Dusk!" Starlight chipped in, hugging her brother.

"I'm sorry, sis." Dusk said solemnly. "I haven't been a very good big brother to you, have I?"

Starlight looked at him, bewildered.

"Well, I'm going to make it up to you." Dusk smiled. Using his magic, he lifted a stuffed manticore doll from out of his toybox. "This is Fuzzy. He was my favorite toy when I was little. You can have him, if you want."

"Eeeee!" Starlight squeezed the plush toy tightly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Dusk chuckled.

Starlight yawned.

"Time for bed, little miss." Twilight smiled.

"Can I put her in her cot?" Dusk asked.

"Sure you can." Flash smiled.

Dusk carried Starlight to her room. He placed her in her cot, and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, sis." Dusk kissed her on the forehead.

"Dusk..." Starlight muttered, as she fell asleep.

The family looked down on the little filly as she slumbered, one hoof holding Fuzzy, and another in her mouth.

"You know, she's not such a bad little squirt, once you get to know her." Dusk smiled. "Maybe having a little sister won't be so awful after all."

"That's the spirit, kiddo." Flash ruffled his son's mane.

"If you ask me, Starlight's lucky to have a big brother like you." Twilight hugged Dusk tightly.

"Thanks, mom." Dusk chuckled.

As they left the room, Dusk turned to look at Starlight one more time. For the first time, he felt a surge of brotherly affection, and swore to live up to his new position, no matter what.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. The Campout

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Four: The Campout**

The seven-year old Dusk returned home from school, full of excitement.

"I'm home!" He called.

As he walked into the main room, he was ambushed from behind; A small, yet heavy figure jumped on his back, causing him to collapse on the floor.

"Horsieback ride, Dusk!" The two-year old Starlight squealed, hopping up and down, Fuzzy riding on her own back. "Horsieback ride!"

"Okay, squirt." Dusk groaned as he got back on his hooves. "But next time, ask _before_ you jump on my back, okay?"

"Kay." Starlight nodded. "Now, giddyup!"

"Hang on!" Dusk chuckled, as he slowly galloped around the room.

"Whee!" Starlight squealed.

"Dusk, what have I told you about doing that in the house?" Twilight admonished him. "You could trip and hurt yourselves!"

"Sorry, mom." Dusk stopped in his tracks.

"We very bad." Starlight hung her head.

"Anyway, I've got some great news!" Dusk smiled, kneeling down to let Starlight off.

"What's that, son?" Flash asked.

"Our scout troop is going on our very first campout this weekend!" Dusk beamed. "It's gonna be awesome! Me and my friends, out in the wild, having all kinds of fun adventures, sleeping in tents all night..."

"Congrats, kiddo." Flash ruffled his son's mane. "You never forget your first campout. I know I haven't."

"I've never been on one myself." Twilight admitted. "But from what I've read, it should be a lot of fun... as long as you're careful."

"I will, mom." Dusk chuckled.

"Dusk... go?" Starlight asked, her bottom lip trembling. Her brother had never been away from her for so long before.

"Relax, squirt." Dusk patted her on the head. "I'll be back."

"Pinkie promise?" Starlight smiled.

"Pinkie promise." Dusk nodded, making the requisite movements with his hoof. "I might even bring you back a little something."

"Yay!" Starlight hugged Dusk.

On Saturday morning, Dusk got up early, washed, had breakfast, then, stopping only to give his parents, Spike and a tearful Starlight quick goodbyes, gathered his camping things and headed for Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack and her husband Caramel (the scoutmasters) were waiting. Years ago, Caramel had taken a part-time job at Sweet Apple Acres when Big McIntosh had suffered an injury. As they worked side-by-side, slowly but surely, he and Applejack fell for each other, eventually marrying and having Crab. They had even started the pony scouts together.

All of Dusk's friends were there, too... along with Gold Chain and Silver Plate.

"What are you two doing here?" Dusk groaned.

"It wasn't our idea." Gold snorted.

"Somehow, our parents got it into their heads that we could do with some outdoorsy experience." Silver said distastefully. "Bad enough already, but we didn't expect to have to camp out with you and your commoner friends."

"Why, I oughta..." Dusk snarled.

"Okay campers, lissen up!" Applejack called.

The scouts stood to attention, Crab most of all.

"We're about to move out, y'all." Applejack declared. "But first, let's have us a last-minute equipment check. Everypony got everythin' they need?"

The young ponies checked their saddlebags, then chorused "Yes!"

"Alrighty then." Caramel smiled. "Let's go, campers!"

The troop made their way to the forest near rainbow falls. Along the way, the scouts were comparing the patches they had collected on their sashes. Crab had the most by far.

"I wish I was as good at this stuff as you, Crab." Dusk smiled.

"Yeah, just look at all those patches!" Purple blared. "Maybe when you've got them all, you'll get an 'I got all the patches' patch!"

"Please." Gold snorted. "Like he really got those on his own merits."

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Crab growled.

"You probably only got them because your parents are the scoutmasters." Silver sneered.

"That ain't true!" Crab shot back. "Ah _earned_ these."

"And who are you to talk, anyway?" Rainbow butted in.

"Yeah." Thunder sniped. "You don't have any patches!"

"For now." Gold smirked.

"You just wait." Silver bragged. "We'll get more of these lousy patches then you can count."

Before long, the troop made it to their camp site.

"Okay, first things first, y'all." Applejack declared. "Let's gather us some firewood."

The young scouts scoured the surrounding area, looking for any pieces of wood that could be used to make a fire. Naturally, Crab found the most.

"Well done, son!" Caramel congratulated him.

"No big deal." Crab modestly shrugged.

Gold and Silver, who had only managed two sticks apiece, glowered at him.

"Everypony gets a 'wood gathering' patch!" Applejack declared.

As the patches were handed out, Gold and Silver smirked at each other.

"Getting all those dumb patches is going to be easier then I thought." Gold boasted.

"Too bad." Silver shrugged. "I at least want to make an effort over these lousy things."

Next, they all set up their tents. Crab put his together perfectly, but the others weren't as succesful; Dusk's was a little unsteady, Honeysuckle's leaned to one side, Dazzle's was fine, but she obsessively kept trying to make it "perfect" by adding bows and plastic flowers from her bag. Rainbow and Thunder had tried to combine their's into one big "super-tent", but it had collapsed on them. Purple's had nearly floated away when she tried attaching balloons to them. Gold and Silver, on the other hand, were still struggling with the support rods.

"I think mine's defective." Gold frowned.

"This one was put together the wrong way!" Silver pouted, holding one upside down.

"Need a hoof, campers?" Applejack offered.

"Thought you'd never ask." Gold tutted.

"Make it snappy!" Silver ordered.

"That's no way to talk to your scoutmaster!" Caramel admonished them.

"Sorry." The two muttered.

Before long, everypony's tent was up.

"Well, it weren't by no means poetry in motion, but most a' ya earned yer tent-pitching badges!" Applejack declared.

The young ponies (with the exception of Gold and Silver) were given a patch with an image of a tent on them.

"Whatever." Gold snorted.

"It was a stupid patch, anyway." Silver added.

"Alright, scouts." Caramel smiled. "Let's get our campfire going, and cook up our lunch!"

"Anypony who can start a fire all by their lonesome earns a patch." Applejack added. "And by 'their lonesome', I mean with whatever's at hoof. No magic or weather trickery, ya hear?"

Complying, the scouts got to work. Crab was able to start a fire in moments using the classic "rub two sticks together" method. Rainbow and Thunder, on the other hoof, clapped two rocks together, creating a shower of sparks which ignited their small pile of wood.

"Awesome!" Thunder cheered.

"Sweet." Rainbow smirked.

Dusk was trying to replicate Crab's success, but wasn't having any luck.

"Why isn't this working?" Dusk groaned.

"I feel your pain." Dazzle sighed over her just-lit fire. "I almost chipped a hoof trying to light this thing."

"Come on guys, don't give up." Honeysuckle encouraged them. "We can do it. And besides, you're still doing better then they are."

Gold and Silver, in utter frustration, were hitting their piles of wood with their sticks.

"Light, you stupid thing!" Gold roared.

"Useless twigs!" Silver chimed in.

"Good point." Dusk chuckled. Changing tack, he placed a long, thin stick on the pile, and spun it round his hooves. The friction created a small ember, which he lightly fanned with his breath. A fire emerged soon after. "I did it!"

Eventually, with a little help from Applejack and Caramel, all the fires were lit, and the scouts gladly roasted the food they brought. Purple, to everypony's bemusement, was roasting an entire baguette.

"Mm-mmm!" She licked her lips. "Long-bready goodness!"

After they'd eaten, the scouts were led on a hike. Most of the young ponies gazed in awe at the wonders of nature. The exceptions were Gold and Silver.

"Are we there yet?" Gold asked.

"My hooves hurt." Silver whined.

"Oh, hush up back there." Applejack told them. "Try an' enjoy the experience."

"What experience?" Gold groaned.

"Everywhere you look, there's just dirt and trees, and..." Silver stopped mid-complaint, her attention caught by something. "Hey, what's that over there?"

She and Gold wandered off from the group. Dusk, wary of what might happen, followed them. The two priveliged ponies approached a crop of blue flowers.

"Check these out." Silver gasped.

"I've never seen these before." Gold noted. "They must be rare."

"Then by rights, they should be ours." Silver smirked.

"Wait'll the scoutmasters see we found some plants." Gold smirked.

"It'd put Dusk and those commoners in their place, that's for sure." Silver chuckled darkly.

The spoilt brats leaned in to pick some of the plants.

"Stop!" Dusk yelled. "Don't touch them!"

"Mind your own business, princey." Gold sneered. "We found 'em first."

"What's goin' over here?" Applejack asked, as she and the others caught up to them. "Dusk, ya oughta know better'n to break from the group like that!"

"I'm sorry, scoutmaster Applejack." Dusk said respectfully. "But these two were about to touch some poison joke?"

"That's poison joke?" Crab stared. "Ah've never seen it before."

"He's lying." Gold snorted, as he picked one of the flowers.

"He's jealous of our discovery." Silver sniffed one of the flowers. "So sad..."

"Ya'll shouldn't have done that..." Applejack face-hoofed.

"Please." Gold smirked. "See? Nothing's happening."

"Yeah." Silver nodded. "This isn't poison oak."

"Wait for it..." Dusk grimaced.

Suddenly, Gold's legs shrunk down, becoming tiny stubs. At the same time, Silver's ears stretched to three times their size.

"Told you." Dusk shook his head, as the rest of the kids laughed.

"My ears!" Silver tugged on the overly long ears in question.

"What happened?!" Gold balked, hopping up and down on his tiny hooves.

"Poison joke happened." Dusk joked.

"Alright, settle down." Caramel stepped forward. "Lucky for you two, I always carry a couple a' bottles of poison joke cure, just in case."

"Pretty neat how you knew what poison joke looked like, Dusky." Purple smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing." Dusk said modestly. "I saw a picture of it in one of my mom's books once."

"Well then, Ah guess you deserve this." Applejack handed Dusk a new patch, on which was the symbol of a flower. "The 'know your plants' patch."

Dusk friends cheered for him.

"Way to go, pal." Crab smiled. "Even Ah don't have that one."

Dusk's elation lasted all the way back to camp. Soon after their return, Caramel filled a basin with the poison joke cure, and Gold and Silver took turns soaking in it.

"Worst. Day. Ever!" Gold growled.

"No doubt." Silver pouted.

As night fell, the fires were lit again, and the scouts looked in awe at the stars above.

"Princess Luna's done a really good job tonight." Dazzle smiled.

"She sure has." Dusk agreed.

"Alrighty, everypony." Caramel called. "Bedtime!"

The scouts entered their tents and climbed into their sleeping bags. As Dusk, lulled by the gentle sounds of nature, drifted off to sleep, he reflected on how great his first camping trip had turned out.

The next morning, the troop returned to Ponyville. After bidding his friends goodbye, Dusk made his way back to the library.

"I'm back!" He called as he opened the door.

"Dusk!" Starlight squealed. She charged across the room, tackling him in a hug that knocked him on his back.

"Easy there, squirt." Dusk chuckled. "I missed you too. Here, I got you this."

Reaching into his bag, Dusk pulled out a daisy chain, and placed it around Starlight's neck.

"Pretty..." Starlight cooed. "Thanks, Dusk!"

Starlight gave Dusk another hug.

"You're welcome, squirt." Dusk smiled.

"So, how was your first big campout, son?" Flash asked.

"It was great." Dusk declared. "I even got a patch that nopony else managed to get."

"Well done, Dusk." Twilight smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without you, mom." Dusk told her.

"Excuse me?" Twilight tilted her head quizzically.

"If I hadn't seen what poison joke looks like in your book, I never would've earned that patch." Dusk explained. "So thanks, mom."

Dusk hugged Twilight.

"You're welcome, darling." Twilight beamed.

"I can't wait for the next campout." Dusk smiled.

"I come with Dusk next time?" Starlight asked. "_Pleeeease_?"

"We'll see, squirt." Dusk ruffled her mane. "We'll see... But for now, how about another horsieback ride?"

Twilight cleared her throat loudly.

"Uh, an _outside_ horsieback ride?" Dusk corrected himself.

"Yayyy!" Starlight squealed, as Dusk lifted her onto his back.

As their children dashed into the garden, Twilight and Flash looked on.

"Our son, the outdoorspony." Twilight smirked. "Who'd've thought it?"

"I'm not surprised." Flash chuckled. "Any kid of ours can do anything, just like their mother."

"Oh, stop." Twilight flushed.

The two proud parents shared a kiss as their offspring played together in the garden.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Father And Son

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Five: Father And Son**

Rarity, having ascended to being a top designer, had been invited to contribute to a major fashion show taking place in Manehattan. Gleefully accepting, she sent invites to the show to her friends. Twilight, Starlight and Spike were all going, while Flash and Dusk (neither one having a taste for fashion) had opted to stay in Ponyville.

On the morning of the show, Twilight, Spike and Starlight were getting ready to depart for the train station.

"We'll be back by this evening." Twilight declared.

"I'm missing you already." Flash kissed his wife.

"Me too." Twilight chuckled.

"Bye, squirt." Dusk told Starlight. "Enjoy the... fashion show."

"Pretty dresses, yay!" Starlight cheered.

"Come on, girls!" Spike yelled, eager as always to see Rarity. "We don't want to miss the train!"

"Coming, Spike." Twilight rolled her eyes. "Have fun, my two favorite guys."

"Oh, we will." Flash smiled. "I've got the entire day planned out. It'll be chock full of father-son activities. It's gonna be great. Right, champ?"

"You bet, dad!" Dusk cheered.

"See you tonight." Twilight departed through the open door.

"Bye!" Starlight waved as she followed her mother.

Once Twilight, Spike and Starlight left, it was just Flash and Dusk.

"Whattaya say, sport?" Flash smiled. "Quick hoofball game before lunch?"

"Why not?" Dusk smiled. "First to five goals wins. Loser makes the sandwiches!"

"Ooh, you're gonna regret that, kiddo!" Flash teased.

As it turned out, Flash was the one in regret, as Dusk scored five goals before he'd even scored three.

"Beaten by my own son." He mock-despaired. "Oh, the shame!"

"Sandwiches are on you, pop!" Dusk smirked.

The boys went back into the library and into the kitchen, where Flash made his signature cheese and chive salad sandwiches.

"Mm-mmm, good!" Dusk said through a mouthful.

"Yeah, nothing beats one of my C-and-C's." Flash said proudly.

After lunch, they went outside again.

"What are we gonna do now, dad?" Dusk asked.

"An old pegasus pasttime." Flash declared. "We're going skygazing."

"Skygazing?" Dusk repeated. "What's that?"

"You'll see." Flash chuckled.

Opening his wings, Flash flew up to a nearby cloud, beckoning Dusk to follow. They both lay on their backs, looking at the sky.

"Now what?" Dusk asked.

"Now, we just look at the sky." Flash smiled.

"That's it?" Dusk asked. "Seems kinda boring..."

"There's more to it then that, kiddo." Flash sighed. "You can feel the wind and sun on your face, hear the birds as they fly by... Just try it."

Reluctantly, Dusk lay back on the cloud. The warm sunlight did feel good, as did the cooling wind. A flock of geese flew close by, honking softly.

"Well?" Flash asked.

"Okay, this isn't _so_ bad." Dusk admitted. "But there's still not much to do up here."

"Oh, yeah?" Flash smirked. "Check out that cloud over there. It looks just like a carriage."

"Huh, I guess it does." Dusk squinted. "And that one over there looks like Purple's mom... if her mane weren't so puffy."

They both chuckled lightly.

"Why _do_ some clouds look like other things, dad?" Dusk asked.

"I guess the weather patrol has some very artistic ponies in the cloud-making position." Flash shrugged.

"Guess so." Dusk nodded.

"I used to do this with your grandpa Bold all the time when I was your age." Flash reminisced. "Ah, to be a colt again..."

The two sat on the cloud for a while, staring at the blue sky.

"Hey, dad?" Dusk said finally.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Flash asked.

"You used to be a royal guardspony, right?" Dusk inquired.

"Yep." Flash nodded. "Before I married your mom. 'Course, I had to turn in my armor after that. A prince can't be a guard, you know?"

"Did you like being a guardspony?" Dusk asked.

"I loved it." Flash admitted. "It was what I'd dreamed of being ever since I was a colt."

"Wasn't it hard, giving it up like that?" Dusk asked.

"A little, yeah." Flash admitted. "I did love being a guardspony, but I loved your mom more. And when you really love somepony, you'll sacrifice anything to be with them."

"Whoa." Dusk said in quiet admiration.

"I love your mom more then anything." Flash smiled. "And I love you and your sister just as much. When I compare my life then to my life now, it's no contest. I'd choose you guys every time."

"Really?" Dusk gasped.

"Really." Flash hugged Dusk tightly. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad." Dusk beamed.

As they parted, Dusk noticed a mischievous smile on his father's face.

"You know, I didn't bring you up here just to skygaze." Flash declared.

"Oh, really?" Dusk grinned. "What else are we here for?"

Dusk got a puff of cloud in the face.

"Cloudball fight!" Flash chuckled.

"No fair!" Dusk giggled. "I wasn't ready!"

Using his magic, Dusk made three cloudballs at once, and fired them at his father like bullets.

"Hey!" Flash shielded himself with his wings. "That's cheating!"

"Show me the page in the rulebook that says that!" Dusk shot back playfully.

"I got your rulebook right here!" Flash tossed a cloudball in the air, then batted it over with his wing. It got Dusk in the side.

"Nice one!" Dusk applauded.

As the sun began to set, the two returned home for dinner. Just as they were about to eat, Twilight, Spike and Starlight returned.

"Hey, boys." Twilight smiled. "We're back!"

"Daddy!" Starlight rushed over. "Dusk!"

"Hey, sweetie." Flash hugged his daughter.

"Welcome back, squirt." Dusk joined the hug.

"Where's my hug?" Twilight chuckled, adding her own hooves to the embrace.

"Don't forget me!" Spike squeezed in.

"So, how was the fashion show?" Flash asked.

"It was pretty good." Twilight declared. "Rarity had some really good designs."

"Pretty dresses!" Starlight squealed.

"Not as pretty as Rarity..." Spike sighed.

"So, how were things on the home front?" Twilight asked.

"Awesome!" Dusk yelled. "Dad and I had so much fun today!"

"Good to hear, honey." Twilight chuckled, before turning back to Flash. "I hope you boys didn't miss me _too_ much."

"I always miss you like crazy." Flash gave his wife a kiss, which she gladly returned.

Normally, Dusk would have grimaced at the sight of his parents making out. But he'd learned earlier today had given him a new perspective on the matter. His father's love for his mother was so great, he was willing to give up his lifelong dream for her. Dusk wondered if he would one day be called upon to do the same, and if he would have the strength to make the right choice.

His parents noticed him staring.

"Is something wrong, Dusk?" Twilight asked.

"No." Dusk shook his head. "I'm just... really glad you're my parents."

Dusk hugged them both.

"And we're glad you're our son, kiddo." Flash beamed.

"We couldn't have asked for a better colt." Twilight agreed.

"Thanks, guys." Dusk smiled.

"Now, how about some dinner?" Flash asked. "I made my famous C and C sandwiches!"

"That sounds great." Twilight nodded.

"Yummy!" Starlight licked her lips.

The family went into the kitchen, and enjoyed their meal together. As much as he loved having his mother and sister back, Dusk hoped the next father-son day wasn't going to be too far off.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. A Royal Pain

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Six: A Royal Pain**

Being a member of the royal family of Equestria could be pretty cool at times, but it had it's downsides. For Dusk, one of those downsides was having to attend boring "functions"; Dull, tedious dinners and/or balls that required him to wear lame, itchy clothes, and endure hours of incomprehensible political chatter. Even getting to see his uncle Shining Armor, aunt Cadance and cousin Anthem couldn't alleviate Dusk's boredom during these events.

Starlight, currently a precocious four-year-old, was joining Dusk and the rest of the family in the latest function; A diplomatic summit, featuring guests from the griffon and minotaur kingdoms. Baron Broadbeak of Aerovis and prime minister Head Strong of Minostan island were attending. Starlight was initially overjoyed at having to wear a royal gown; That soon gave way to utter boredom once they arrived.

"You were right, Dusk." She whispered, as the family stood together in Canterlot castle's main hall, their parents greeting the guests. "This _is_ dull."

"Super-dull." Dusk whispered back.

"Hush now, you two." Twilight told them. "I know this isn't much fun, but as members of the royal family, it's our duty to attend."

"I know, mom." Dusk sighed.

"Sorry." Starlight muttered.

"It'll all be over in an hour or two." Flash smiled. "Just try and hold out 'til then, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Starlight nodded.

"Fillies and gentlecolts." Princess Celestia announced to the assembled nobility of Canterlot. "May I present our honored guests: Baron Broadbeak of Aerovis, and prime minister Head Strong of Minostan."

As the guests entered, the crowd bowed respectfully.

"Thank you for coming." Celestia and Luna bowed.

"I could do no less, given your gracious invitation." Broadbeak nodded. "We griffins are nothing if not respectful."

"Always a pleasure, princesses." Had String nodded. "Nothing like getting off the island for a few days."

For Dusk, the tedium seemed never-ending. He glanced over to see Prince Blueblood giving him his usual sneer of disdain. He had little love for Dusk and Starlight, having been disgusted by the idea of a pegasus and a commoner "polluting" the royal gene pool. But, having learned from past experiences, he wisely kept his opinions to himself.

As Dusk stood around listlessly, he was accosted by Upper Crust.

"Oh, it's the young prince." She smiled, putting her hooves to his cheeks. "Aren't you handsome?"

Starlight giggled at Dusk's predicament. Her merriment was cut short, however, when Upper Crust focused on her.

"You're so adorable!" She cooed.

"You're squashing my muzzle!" Starlight groaned.

Fortunately for Dusk and Starlight, Upper Crust departed their company soon after, replaced by their cousin, prince Anthem. Anthem lived in the Crystal Empire with his parents, Shining and Cadance, and would visit Ponyville from time to time, much to his cousin's delight.

"Hey, guys." He smiled.

"Hey, cuz!" Dusk chuckled.

"Anthy!" Starlight hugged.

"How's my favorite little cousin?" Anthem hugged her back. "Boy, you are getting big!"

"Thanks!" Starlight beamed.

"This party's a real yawner, isn't it?" Anthem sighed.

"Got that right." Dusk agreed.

"Mommy?" Starlight asked Twilight. "I'm hungry. Can we get some food?"

"Of course, sweetie." Twilight nodded. "Dusk, take Starlight over to the banquet table."

"You got it, mom." Dusk obeyed. "Come on, Ant."

As the three young ponies made their way to the banquet table, they crossed paths with a young griffon and a little minotaur.

"Hello." Starlight said. "Who're you?"

"I'm Tawny." The griffon smiled. "I'm Baron Broadbeak's daughter."

"And I'm Head Strong Jr." The minotaur introduced himself. "But you can call me 'Junior'."

"I'm prince Dusk Glow." Dusk declared. "And this is my sister, princess Starlight Twinkle."

"Hi!" Starlight waved.

"Yeah, the kids of princess Twilight and prince Flash." Tawny nodded. "I've heard of you."

"And you are?" Junior asked Anthem.

"I'm prince Anthem." Anthem smiled. "Son of Shining Armor and Cadance."

"From the Crystal Empire." Junior nodded. "It's pretty shiny up there, huh?"

"It can be at times." Anthem shrugged.

"So, you got dragged to this lame scene too?" Tawny asked.

"Yeah." Dusk sighed.

"Bein' part of nobility can be a real drag sometimes, huh?" Junior asked.

"Understatement of the century." Anthem groaned. "I've lost count of how many boring 'functions' I've been to."

"The things we do for our folks, right?" Tawny smirked. "So, what do you ponies do for fun?"

"Oh, the same as any kid, I suppose." Dusk shrugged. "We hang out, play games, fly..."

"How good are you?" Tawny asked, spreading her wings. "Cause I'm pretty good myself."

"I do alright." Dusk shrugged.

"Back home, it's all mountains." Tawny added. "Means there's lots of currents for us to fly on."

"That sounds great." Dusk smiled. "You sure are lucky, Tawny."

"How 'bout you, Junior?" Anthem asked. "What does a young minotaur do for fun where you come from?"

"We usually hang out in the labyrinth." Junior declared.

"Lab... rinth?" Starlight stuttered.

"It's this big maze that's right outside the city." Junior explained. "We minotaurs love to get in as deep as we can, then find our way out again."

"Oh, there's something like that here in Canterlot." Anthem declared. "There's a hedge maze, just outside the castle."

"Yeah, I saw it coming in." Junior remembered. "I'd sure like to give that a shot."

Starlight's stomach starting growly.

"Oops." She blushed. "I forgot I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, me too." Tawny smiled indulgently. "Let's eat."

The young ones looked over the table, laden with food native not just to Equestria, but Aerovis and Minostan too. Once they made their selections, Dusk, Anthem and Starlight used their magic to bring their chosen food to them.

"Neat trick." Junior smiled, wiggling his fingers. "But I prefer these."

"Talons work just as well." Tawny picked up a seed-coated pastry.

As Dusk bit into his cream puff, the contents squirted out of the back, splattering on Tawny's beak.

"Whoops." Dusk bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Funny." Tawny smirked, picking up a jam tart. "Let's how funny _this_ is!"

Tawny threw the tart at Dusk. He ducked, and it hit Junior in the chest.

"Oh, it's on now!" The young minotaur chuckled, grabbing a finger sandwich.

Tawny dodged the projectile, and it hit Anthem square in the muzzle.

"You asked for it!" Anthem joked, using his magic to fire several olives at Junior.

Soon, they were all throwing food. They were having so much fun, they'd even forgotten where they were.

"What is the meaning of this?" Baron Broadbeak's voice rang out, bringing them back to reality.

"Dad, I, uh-" Tawny gulped.

"I'm disappointed in you, Tawny." Broadbeak tutted. "I thought you knew better."

"You too, Junior." Head Strong told his son.

"It wasn't their fault sir." Dusk protested. "I accidentally got some cream on Tawny's beak. She tried to pay me back, and it all kind of snowballed from there."

"Well, it seems our three nations have something in common." Celestia smiled. "Rambunctious children."

"Quite right." Broadbeak nodded.

"So true." Head Strong nodded.

"Dusk, Starlight, go get yourselves cleaned up." Twilight ordered.

"Yes, mom." Dusk sighed.

"Sorry, mommy." Starlight nodded.

"It's a good thing Rarity isn't here." Flash frowned. "She'd have a fit if she could see what you've done to the clothes she made."

"You go and get cleaned up too, Tawny." Broadbeak declared.

"Yes, dad." Tawny bowed.

"You too, Junior." Head Strong declared.

"Okay, dad." Junior sighed.

"And you, Anthem." Shining glared at his son.

"Uh-uh." Anthem mumbled.

After getting cleaned up in the washrooms, the young ones made their way back to the ballroom.

"Sorry about that." Dusk sighed.

"We didn't mean to get you in trouble." Starlight added.

"No big deal." Tawny shrugged. "Matter of fact, it was the most fun I've had at one of these get-togethers."

"Me too." Junior agreed.

"It did make a nice change, didn't it?" Anthem smiled.

"Maybe next time you visit Equestria, we can all hang out together." Dusk suggested.

"That'd be cool." Tawny smiled.

"Very cool" Junior added.

"Super-duper, triple-dipple cool!" Starlight declared.

They all chuckled at Starlight's exuberance as they returned to the ballroom.

In retrospect, enduring another dull royal event and wearing tight, itchy clothes was a small price to pay, if it meant making soon new friends. It was even worth the disapproving stares from the Canterlot nobility, and the punishment Dusk and Starlight would later receive from their parents. Fortunately, Twilight and Flash were lenient, grounding them for only a few days, and they did allow them to use Spike to send letters to their new friends. Dusk and Starlight actually found themselves looking forward to the next diplomatic visit, so they could see Tawny and Junior again.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Cutie Mark Conundrum

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Seven: Cutie Mark Conundrum**

A young pony would face many challenges growing up, even if that pony was a prince. One such challenge was getting a Cutie Mark. Dusk had just celebrated his tenth birthday, yet he had still not discovered his special talent, to his great frustration. His friends had all gained their Cutie Marks; Crab Apple had proven himself a whizz at making apple pies, Honeysuckle came into her own as an aspiring florist, Rainbow Flash and Thunder Storm discovered their talents in acrobatics and stunt flying (In that order), Purple had found a talent for comedy, and Dazzle had gained her Cutie Mark from modelling her mother's clothes.

Even Gold Chain and Silver Plate had gotten their Cutie Marks, and they delighted in reminding Dusk of it every time they saw him.

"Some prince." Gold sneered.

"Doesn't even have his Cutie Mark yet." Silver added.

"Knock it off, you jerks!" Dusk snarled.

"Easy there, pardner." Crab held him back. "They ain't worth it."

"So true." Dazzle sniffed disdainfully. "All the money in the world, and not an ounce of refinement. What is the upper class coming to?"

"Whatever." Gold smirked, as he and his sister walked away.

"Have fun with the blank flank prince!" Silver yelled back.

"Meanie-weenies." Purple growled.

"They're right, though." Dusk sighed. "I still don't have my Cutie Mark. What kind of prince am I?"

"Don't talk like that." Honeysuckle admonished. "Cutie Mark or no Cutie Mark, you're still a great colt."

"And definitely more awesome then those jerks." Thunder added.

"Way more awesome!" Rainbow agreed.

"Thanks, guys." Dusk smiled, feeling a little better.

"You'll get your Cutie Mark soon enough." Dazzle assured him.

"And I bet it'll be the greatest Cutie Mark of all time!" Purple cheered.

Dusk's mood was lifted by his friends' words of support. However, by the time dinner came around, he grew depressed again.

"What's wrong, champ?" Flash asked.

"Nothing." Dusk sighed. "It's just... I'm tired of waiting for my Cutie Mark to show."

"It'll come, dear." Twilight assured him. "You just have to be patient."

"But I'm sick of being patient!" Dusk groaned.

"Hey, now." Flash remarked. "I was older then you when I got my Cutie Mark."

"No offense dad, but that really doesn't make me feel better." Dusk facehoofed.

"What's the big deal about Cutie Marks, anyway?" Starlight asked innocently.

"You'll see when you're older." Dusk told her. "What I wouldn't give to be able to get mine to appear right now..."

"Getting your Cutie Mark isn't something you can force." Twilight told her son. "It could come at any time. It could even come tomorrow."

"I sure hope so..." Dusk sighed.

The next day at school, Cheerilee had an announcement.

"Over the next two days, you will be all taking part in a school project to keep Ponyville clean." She declared. "You will be split into teams, and each team will have to clean a area of Ponyville. Picking trash, cleaning windows... You can do whatever you can to help keep our little town beautiful."

"Work?!" Gold gasped.

"For free?!" Silver groaned. "Lame!"

Ignoring them, Cheerilee divided the class into groups. To their delight, Dusk and his friends were all put in the same group. Their task was to clean Ponyville park. On their arrival, they saw some weeds, patches of dug up earth (Brought about by a combination of foals playing "treasure hunt", and the canine population of Ponyville), and a small amount of litter, punctuated by downed trash can.

"This is gonna be a breeze." Thunder said confidently.

"No doubt." Rainbow agreed.

"Let's get to work, then." Dusk smiled.

The friends starting cleaning. It was a tougher job the they thought it would be, but by the end of the afternoon, the park looked much better.

"Not bad, huh?" Crab admired their handiwork. "We might not even need another day fer this!"

"We should check back before school tomorrow, though." Dusk declared. "Just to make sure we didn't miss anything."

"Good idea, Dusk." Dazzle nodded. "It never hurts to be thorough."

The next morning, the kids took a small detour to take another look at the park. To their horror, it was even worse then it was yesterday. There were more weeds, more trash, and more holes.

"What the...?" Dusk gasped.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Purple growled. "Because it's not a very funny one. And I know funny..."

"Oh, look at that." Gold's sneering voice drew their attention. "You having a very good job, have you."

"Butt out!" Thunder snarled.

"Yeah, beat it!" Rainbow added.

Something was off about this. Dusk knew that Gold and Silver never came to school by way of the park. They lived on the other side of town. So why would they go another way, and on that day?

"Wait..." Dusk suddenly released. "You did this!"

"Huh?" Crab frowned.

"They probably payed somepony to mess up the park, just so we'd look bad!" Dusk accused.

"You can't prove that." Silver smirked, as she and Gold headed to school.

"You really think they caused this?" Honeysuckle asked.

"Who else would be that inconsiderate?" Dusk posited.

As they made their way to school, Dusk and his friends came across the area Gold and Silver had been tasked with cleaning. It was a street in Ponyville's business area. All the windows were perfctly clean, and the walls had brand new coats of paint. Dusk and his friends stared, aghast.

"There's no way they did all this themselves." Dusk snarled. "They must have paid ponies to do it _for_ them."

"The same ponies who ruined the park, no doubt." Dazzle seethed.

"We have to tell miss Cheerilee." Crab suggested.

"Without any proof?" Honeysuckle groaned. "She'll never believe us."

Before class began, Cheerilee took a moment to congratulate the students on the work they'd done.

"i have to say, Gold and Silver, you've far exceeded my expectations." She smiled. "Wonderful work."

"It was nothing, miss." Gold chuckled.

"Way too easy." Silver boasted.

"'Course it was easy." Thunder blurted out. "When you have somepony else do all the work for you!"

"Cheaters!" Rainbow yelled.

"You can't prove that." Gold sneered. "You're just jealous that we're doing better then you."

"Alright, that's enough." Cheerilee said sternly. "Dusk, you and your friends' efforts have been very disappointing. I went by the park this morning, and it almost looks worst then it did before. You have one more afternoon to clean up the mess, and I'll coming by to inspect your work. If that park isn't clean, I'm afraid you'll all get a failing grade. Is that clear?"

"Yes, miss Cheerilee." Dusk nodded.

That afternoon, the kids returned to the park.

"Look at this mess." Crab groaned. "How're we gonna clean all this up by the time miss Cheerilee gets here?"

"It's hopeless." Dazzle sighed.

"Come on, guys." Dusk stepped. "Don't give up. I know it looks bad, but we can turn this around."

"Oh, yeah?" Thunder asked.

"How?" Rainbow demanded.

"By working together." Dusk told them. "Like my mom always says: As long as you have your friends beside you, anything is possible."

"You really think we can do it?" Honeysuckle asked.

"Trust me." Dusk smiled. "Okay, first things first: Thunder and Rainbow, you use that that impressive wingpower of your to blow all the litter into one place. That'll make it easier to clean up."

"You got it!" Thunder and Rainbow chorused.

"Honeysuckle and Purple, you can work on the weeds." Dusk continued.

"No prob, Dusky!" Purple saluted.

"I brought along some flower seeds to help perk the place up." Honeysuckle revealed. "I'll put them in the holes left behind when we pull up the weeds."

"Good thinking." Dusk nodded. "Now, Crab, Dazzle and I will work on filling in those holes."

"Sure thing, pardner." Crab smiled.

"We're just waiting on you." Dazzle joked.

The kids went to work. Even with Dusk's instructions, it was a long, hard job.

"We're doing great, guys." Dusk encouraged them. "Keep it up!"

They managed to finish mere seconds before Cheerilee was scheduled to arrive.

"Oh, my." Cheerilee gasped, looking around the pristine park. "Well done, children!"

Gold and Silver, who had come by to gloat, dropped their jaws in shock.

"How'd they..." Gold choked.

"They couldn't have..." Silver gaped.

"Fantastic work, fillies and colts!" Cheerilee beamed. "I'm happy to say I underestimated you. You've all done so well, and in so little time!"

"It was all down to Dusk, miss." Crab declared.

"Me?" Dusk asked.

"Of course." Dazzle nodded. "You're the one who spurred us on to keep going, even when it seemed hopeless. You're the one who led us to success."

"She's right, pal." Thunder agreed.

"You are awesome!" Rainbow added.

"It seems you have excellent leadership abilities." Cheerilee told Dusk. "For a prince, that's quite fitting."

"Leader?" Dusk mused "Me?"

"Dusk, look!" Honeysuckle pointed.

A flash of light erupted on Dusk's flank, leaving a unique symbol behind; A purple comet, followed by some smaller white comets.

"My Cutie Mark..." Dusk whispered. **"Yes! Finally!"**

Gold and Silver's jaws dropped once again.

"Way to go, Dusky!" Purple cheered. "Ooh, I've got to tell mom. She'll throw you a fantastic party!"

"Congrats, pal." Crab smiled.

"Very stylish, I must say." Dazzle chuckled.

"Well done, Dusk." Cheerilee declared. "You really earned it."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Dusk smiled modestly.

"You sure did." Thunder slapped him on the back.

"I repeat: You. Are. Awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Hard to argue with popular opinion, isn't it?" Honeysuckle giggled.

As soon as he got home, Dusk showed off his brand new Cutie Mark to his proud family.

"I told you you just had to be patient." Twilight hugged him.

"You should be proud, kiddo." Flash chuckled, ruffling his son's mane. "You got your Mark a whole year before I did!"

"Will my Cutie Mark be as cool as yours?" Starlight asked.

"Who knows?" Dusk shrugged. "We'll just have to wait to see."

"Ooh, but I don't like waiting!" Starlight pouted.

"Be patient, squirt." Dusk winked at his little sister. "Just be patient."

"Like you?" Starlight teased.

"Maybe just a little more patient then that." Dusk shrugged playfully.

Dusk had finally done it. He had reached one of the greatest milestones of a young pony's life. Whatever else the future had in store him, he was confident he could handle it.

**To Be Continued...**

_(For those of you who are wondering, the Cutie Marks of Dusk's friends and foes are as follows:_

_Crab Apple - An apple pie with a slice taken out of it._

_Honeysuckle - Three honeysuckle blooms._

_Dazzle - A trio of blue sparkles._

_Thunder Storm - A tornado._

_Rainbow Flash - A rainbow-colored wing._

_Purple Punch - A bowl of punch._

_Gold Chain - Three golden chain links._

_Silver Plate - A silver plate with a $ in the center.)_

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Plus One

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Eight: Plus One**

It was a beautiful summer's day in Ponyville. Dusk dashed for the front door, planning to play with his friends at the park, but was stopped by his parents.

"Not so fast, kiddo." Flash declared.

"What's up?" Dusk asked.

"If you're going outside, take you sister with you." Twilight told him. "Your father, Spike and I have a lot of meetings today, and we can't leave Starlight here on her own."

"But, mom, I'm going to go hang out with my friends!" Dusk protested.

"No 'buts', mister." Twilight said sternly.

"Yes, mom." Dusk cringed.

"Starlight, can you come down here, sweetie?" Flash called.

"Coming daddy!" Starlight yelled back. She hovered down the stairs, her wings only just keeping her airborne. "What's up?"

"How would you like to spend the day with your brother?" Flash smiled.

"I'd love to!" Starlight beamed.

"That settles it, then." Twilight smiled. "Have fun, you two."

"Hoo!" Owlowiscious hooted.

"She said 'two', not 'hoo'!" Spike admonished the horned owl.

Starlight giggled.

"Let's go, squirt." Dusk sighed.

"Right behind you." Starlight nodded.

As they made their way to the park, Dusk was silently griping about being made a foalsitter. Meanwhile, Starlight could barely continue her excitement.

"I'm gonna be playing with big ponies!" She cheered.

"That's right, we _are_ big ponies." Dusk agreed. "And you're a little pony. You need to be careful. Big pony games can get a little rough."

"Please." Starlight snorted. "I can handle myself. It's not like you're all gonna be swordfighting, or something..."

"Very funny, squirt." Dusk ruffled his sister's mane.

Dusk's friends were already at the park, waiting for him.

"Hey, Dusk." Crab nodded.

"What's with the kid?" Thunder asked.

"Mom and dad are busy today, so they told me to bring her along." Dusk sighed.

"Hello, Starlight." Dazzle cooed. "Aren't you the most adorable little filly?"

"Thanks." Starlight blushed.

"Would you like to play with us, Starlight?" Honeysuckle asked.

"'Course she does!" Rainbow chuckled. "Right, kiddo?"

"Right." Starlight nodded.

"Ooh, goody!" Purple whooped. "Now that Starlight's here, we finally have enough to play a fillies against colts game of soccer!"

"Soccer?" Dusk asked. "You sure we should, with a little filly around?"

"Oh, hush." Dazzle chuckled. "It'll be fine."

"That's what I told him." Starlight smirked.

And so the game began. Rainbow had the ball, but Thunder snatched it away.

"Too slow, sis!" He chided.

"We'll see about that, bro!" Rainbow took the ball back. "Hah!"

"Hey!" Thunder protested. "Get back here!"

Thunder cornered Rainbow. There was nowhere to go (The kids had agreed beforehoof that flying wasn't allowed).

"Star, you're up!" Rainbow yelled, passing the ball to Starlight.

"Got it!" Starlight caught the ball with her hoof. She started running enthusiastically down the field. A little _too_ enthusiastically, it turned out; She accidentally stood on the ball, tripping hard. "Ow!"

"Whoa, time out!" Dusk called, rushing over to his sister. "You okay, squirt?"

"I'm fine." Starlight winced, as she got back up.

"No, you're not." Dusk spotted a bruise on Starlight's leg. "Aw geez, look at that! Mom and dad are gonna kill me!"

"Relax, Dusk." Honeysuckle stepped forward to examine the wound. "It's just a scratch."

"That's it." Dusk decided. "You're sitting the rest of this game out. I can't afford to let you get hurt again."

"I'm not made of glass, Dusk!" Starlight protested. "You don't have to treat me like I'm going to break!"

"That's what big brothers do." Dusk told her. "They protect their little sisters."

"I don't need to be protected." Starlight huffed. "I can take care of myself."

"You're to sit on the sidelines until the game is over." Dusk insisted. "And that's a big brother order. Understand?"

"Fine." Starlight pouted, walking over to a nearby bench.

Dusk returned to the others.

"Bit much, don't you think?" Crab asked.

"It's for the best." Dusk declared. "She could have gotten hurt worse."

"Yeah, right." Thunder snorted. "How?"

"Let's get back to the game, guys." Dusk said, pretending he hadn't heard him.

Even with a member missing, the fillies gave the colts a run for the money. From her vantage point on the bench, Starlight watched the others play, pouting all the while. Eventually, the game ended with a close win from the colts.

"Good game, everypony." Dusk smiled.

Starlight walked over to him.

"Can we go home, Dusk?" She asked.

"Home?" Dusk asked. "Why?"

"Because this is no fun." Starlight sighed. "I thought hanging out with you and your friends would be great, but all you've done is keep me out of the action."

"For your own good." Dusk informed her.

"Whatever." Starlight turned her back on him and walked back to the bench.

"Smooth, Dusk." Rainbow shook her head. "Maybe you should have just rolled her up in bubblewrap instead."

"I was just-" Dusk spluttered.

"Being a big party-pooper!" Purple admonished him.

"No pony likes to be left out, you know." Honeysuckle agreed. "Poor Starlight must have been so bored just sitting there while the rest of us had fun. If the situation were reversed, you probably wouldn't have liked it either."

"Maybe you're right..." Dusk scratched his head guiltily.

"Of course we are." Dazzle nodded. "Now, I think an apology is in order."

"Wait up, Starlight!" Dusk followed after his sister. "Look, I'm sorry I took you out of the game."

"Really?" Starlight said harshly.

"Really." Dusk nodded. "I was just trying to keep you safe. If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself."

"Well, that's dumb." Starlight declared. "Things happen to me all the time. If they didn't, I'd have a pretty dull life."

"Good point, squirt." Dusk chuckled. "Tell you what: I'll let you join in the next game, on one condition."

"Which is?" Starlight asked warily.

"You play on my team." Dusk smirked, holding out his hoof. "Deal?"

"Deal." Starlight bumped hooves with her brother.

The siblings joined the others in another soccer game. Partway through, Dusk tripped, faceplanting in the grass.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Dusk." Starlight teased. "I can't afford to let you get hurt again!"

"Funny, squirt." Dusk spat out some blades of grass. "Real funny."

The kids played late into the afternoon. As they returned home, Dusk carried the exhausted Starlight on his back. As they entered the library, they found their parents and Spike already home.

"Welcome home, darlings." Twilight smiled.

"So, how was your day?" Flash asked as he lifted Starlight up.

"It wasn't so good at first, but it got better." Starlight smiled.

"Wait." Twilight squinted at Starlight's leg. "Is that a bruise?"

"Yeah, I tripped." Starlight shrugged. "But I'm okay."

"That's my tough little gal." Flash smiled proudly, giving his daughter a hug before putting her back down.

"She sure is." Dusk agreed. "Sorry I didn't see it sooner."

"That's okay." Starlight smiled. "It's kinda nice to know you're looking out for me."

"And I always will." Dusk smiled. "That's what big brothers do."

"You're the best big brother ever." Starlight hugged Dusk.

"Thanks, squirt." Dusk hugged her back.

"Awww." Spike cooed. "Anypony know where the camera is? I wanna record this moment."

Twilight floated over the camera from across the room. Dusk and Starlight indulged Spike as he pointed it at him, still hugging tightly as the picture was taken.

"That's a keeper." Spike chuckled.

Dusk and Starlight chuckled lightly, their sibling bond as strong as ever.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Sour Apples

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Nine: Sour Apples**

_(Props to Karts of Sugar Rush for pitching this story.)_

As the twelve-year-old Dusk and his friends returned home from school, they found themselves splitting up. Dazzle had to help Rarity showcase some of her designs for a fashion critic, Purple had a one-pony comedy show to practice for, Honeysuckle was looking after her little sisters, and Thunder and Rainbow were due to practice flight maneouvres with their parents. That left Dusk and Crab.

"So, how are things on the farm, Crab?" Dusk asked.

"Not good." Crab sighed.

"What's up?" Dusk inquired.

"Mah ma and uncle uncle Mac had a disagreement." Crab explained.

"What about?" Dusk asked.

"It's kinda about cousin Aple Polisher." Crab told him.

Apple Polisher was the son of Big McIntosh and Cheerilee. A studious young colt, he was in the same class as the others, but he was so quiet, they barely noticed he was there.

"What happened?" Dusk pressed on.

"AP had a li'l tumble, sprained a hoof." Crab explained. "So uncle McIntosh stayed home to look after him, and couldn't help mom and dad with the apple harvest. Thing is, ma ain't too happy 'bout uncle Mac blowing her off over a li'l scratch like that - her words, not mine."

Dusk reflected on Apple Polisher's physical state. He had definitely _not_ inherited his father's brawny physique. In fact, he was quite scrawny for his age. From what Crab had told him over the years, it seemed Big McIntosh was a tad overprotective of his son because of this. It made perfect sense for him to want to look after his son after any injury, no matter the size.

"And what do you think?" He asked.

"Ah really can't blame uncle Mac." Crab admitted. "He wuz jest doin' his fatherly duty. Ma don't see it that way, though. She's actin' like uncle Mac betrayed her, or something. Uncle Mac didn't take too kindly ta that; He saw it as meanin' ma thought apples were more important'n her nephew. So now, neither one's talkin' tah the other."

"That's rough, buddy." Dusk said sympathetically. "How's AP, anyway?"

"He's good." Crab answered. "His ankle healed up a couple days ago."

"Speak of the windigo." Dusk noted.

Apple Polisher was walking up the street towards them. He had a bright red coat, a pale purple mane, and wore thick, round glasses over green eyes. His cutie mark was of a gleaming apple.

"Hey, guys." He said, in a slightly nasally tone of voice. "How's it going?"

"Okay." Dusk nodded. "Crab told me about your little accident. I'm surprised your dad's let you out by yourself so soon."

"He hasn't." Polisher sighed. "He's back at Sugarcube Corner, buying some cupcakes for us."

"Eeyup." Big McIntosh announced his arrival. He extracted the cupcakes from his saddlebag, and gave one to his dad.

"Thanks, dad." Polisher smiled.

"Howdy, uncle Mac." Crab said tentatively.

"Howdy, Crab." Big Mac nodded curtly. Clearly, he didn't hold Crab in contempt for his mother's actions.

"Crab Apple!" Applejack's voice rang out as she marched down the street. "What in tarnation is takin' ya so long? We got apples ta- Oh." She noticed her brother. "Big Mac."

"AJ." McIntosh retorted, making the nickname seem more like an insult.

For a moment, the two stood perfectly still, staring daggers at each other, while the colts watched apprehensively.

"C'mon, Crab, let's go." Applejack said finally. "We got _important, vital_ work ta do back home. The kinda work that can't be put aside for an itsy-bitsy sprain."

"Time we headed for home too, Polisher." McIntosh growled. "Back where there's a carin', nurturin' environment."

The two parents practically dragged their offspring in opposite directions, leaving Dusk alone.

"Well, then." The young alicorn said to himself awkwardly. "Guess I'll be going home now."

The next day, at school, Dusk found the two together, looking forlorn.

"That bad, huh?" He asked.

"Eeyup." Polisher imitated his father. "Our parents still aren't speaking to each other."

"Darn tootin'." Crab said sadly. "They don't even let us see each other. Only time we can hang out is at school."

"There's got to be a way to settle things between your folks." Dusk mused. "What does your mom think of all this anyway, Pol?"

"She's not happy." Polisher declared. "But she just can't get dad to budge on it."

"Pa ain't having any luck with ma, either." Crab added. "Sometimes, we Apples can be as stubborn as mules... no offense."

"None taken." Said a mule that was standing in the nearby field.

"The Apples are supposed to be one big, happy family." Crab said sullenly. "This here mess just ain't right."

Dusk had never seen Crab so low before. He had to do something to help. The young prince mulled things over for a moment. Suddenly, he was struck by an inspiration.

"I've got an idea!" He declared. "Parent's Day's this friday, right?"

Parent's Day was something of a tradition at the schoolhouse. One day in every semester, the student's parents would go with them to class.

"Yeah, so?" Crab asked.

"So, I've got a plan." Dusk smiled. "One that should (hopefully) mend the fences. But we'll need your mom's help to do it, Pol. Think you can get her onboard?"

"I'll think I can swing that." Polisher nodded.

"Great." Dusk smiled. "Now, here's what we're gonna do..."

Parent's Day arrived in due course. Every student had their parents with them; Dusk and Starlight had Twilight and Flash, Crab had Applejack and Caramel, Honeysuckle had Fluttershy and Forrest, Thunder and Rainbow had Rainbow Dash and Thunder Clap, Purple had Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy, and Dazzle had Rarity and her father, a former high society unicorn named Orion. He had a midnight blue coat, a black mane, brown eyes, and a constellation Cutie Mark.

As they all stood outside the main entrance, Cheerilee greeted each of them in turn, McIntosh right beside her. When she got to Applejack and Caramel, there was a distinct chill in the air as Applejack and Big Mac glared at each other. After that tense moment, the colts decided to put their plan into action.

"Hey, ma, check this out!" Crab called. As Applejack and Caramel came closer, Crab bucked a tree, causing a tremor that dislodged several leaves.

"That's ma boy!" Applejack chortled.

"Nice buck, son." Caramel agreed.

It was tim for phase two of the plan. Dusk caught Cheerilee's attention, inclining his head towards the classroom. Cheerilee, having agreed to being a part of the plan made a small nod to indicate she understood.

"Big Mac, could you join me in the classroom, please?" She asked her husband. "Polisher and I need your help with something."

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered, following his wife and son inside.

A few moments later, Crab and his parents returned.

"Where'd Cheerilee mosey on off to?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, she wants you, Mr. Caramel and Crab to meet her in the classroom, miss Applejack." Dusk declared. "You know, for some parental discussion."

"Fair enough." Applejack shrugged, as she and Crab went into the school. Dusk followed behind them, preparing to implement phase three.

As Applejack entered the room, she quickly Big McIntosh.

"What in tarnation?" She gaped.

Dusk slipped into the closed the door, using his magic to lock it.

"Dusk, what do y'all think yer doin?" Applejack growled.

"It's for your own good, ma." Crab said solemnly.

"Crab?!" Applejack gasped. "Yer in on this?"

"Sorry, dad." Polisher told Big Mac. "I'm part of this, too."

"I don't blame you, son." Big Mac declared. "You've obviously been led astray by a bad influence."

"Whoa there." Applejack grimaced. "You ain't talkin' 'bout mah boy, are ya?"

"And what if Ah am?" Big Mac said threateningly.

"Okay, that's enough." Dusk stepped forward. "Until you two make up, I'm not unlocking that door."

"Ya got a lotta nerve, Dusk." Applejack said harshly. "Meddlin' in other ponies' business like this. Ah got half a mind to tell your ma about this."

"I'm sorry, miss Applejack." Dusk apologised. "Crab is my best friend, and this family feud of yours was really getting to him. I could see that, but why can't you?"

Applejack's anger receeded a little.

"Is that true, Crab?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah." Crab nodded. "Ah love you, ma. But Ah also love uncle Mac and cousin Pol. Seein' you an' uncle Mac at each others' throats like that just don't sit well with me."

"Me either." Polisher added. "In fact, I think it's just plain awful."

Applejack and McIntosh looked at each other, a hint of regret on their faces.

"I may not be an Apple, but I know what family's about." Dusk declared. "Family looks out for each other. They accept each other's faults. They may disagree sometimes, but they always patch things up."

"It's like I've been saying, Mac." Cheerilee chimed in. "You two need to bury the hatchet."

"Come on, love-core." Caramel pleaded with Applejack. "For the kids' sake."

Applejack looked at Big Mac. Big Mac looked at Applejack.

"Y'know, they're right." Applejack declared.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded. "Ah'm sorry I put off the harvest."

"Ah'm sorry too." Applejack sighed. "Yer boy was hurt, and ya had to look after him. Ah'd;ve have realised that, if I weren't so busy thinking about apples."

"Ah forgive ya, baby sis." Big Mac hugged her.

"Same here, big bro." Applejack beamed.

The other ponies looked on in joy at their reconcilliation.

"Way to go, Dusk." Crab smiled.

"Your plan worked perfectly." Polisher added.

"With a little help from all of you." Dusk said humbly.

Dusk unlocked the door, and they all went outside, where they had to explain to the others where they'd been. Twilight and Flash were quite impressed with Dusk's plan.

"Our son, the peace-maker." Flash smirked. "I know he didn't get from _my_ side of the family..."

"I'm proud of you, Dusk." Twilight smiled. "You did everything you could to help a friend."

"Thanks, mom." Dusk smiled.

"And like a true prince, you mediated a peaceful resolution to a dispute between two parties." Twilight added.

"Way to go, champ." Flash chuckled.

"Thank ya kindly, Dusk." Applejack declared. "Sometimes, we Apples are just too goldurn stubborn for our own good. Lucky we got ponies like you to help us find our way."

"It was nothing." Dusk blushed.

"Nnnnnope." Big Mac shook his head.

"We just decided to make you an honory Apple, pardner." Crab patted Dusk on the back.

"Really?" Dusk gasped.

"Really." Crab smiled. "It's the least we can do."

"Congratulations." Polisher smiled.

Dusk smiled widely. Doing good was usually it's own reward, but sometimes, a pony could gain something special, just by helping others. Dusk was willing to settle for seeing his best friend happy again, but being made an honorary Apple was a nice bonus. Even so, he would have done the deed a hundred times over, without ever thinking of getting a reward. That was just the kind of pony he was.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Now you know who the rest of the mane six paired off with. Anypony who's read some of my past stories will recognise Forrest and Thunder Clap._

_For those of you who are wondering, Cherry Fizzy was a long-time fan of Pinkie's shows. One day, Pinkie did a pratfall that sent her flying onto Cherry. The two had a good laugh, and Pinkie got him a cupcake as an apology. The two struck up a friendship, which later turned romantic._

_As for Orion, he's a unicorn formerly from Canterlot. He moved to Ponyville to get away from it all. He went to Carousel Boutique to have a suit fixed. The moment he and Rarity saw each other, it was love, but neither had the guts to spit it out. Orion kept visiting Rarity (and vice-versa), until one day, they both managed to confess (at the same time), and the rest is history._

_Orion will be featuring in the next chapter, so you'll get to know him a little better.)_

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Love, Ponyville Style

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Ten: Love, Ponyville Style**

Dusk was currently fourteen. He had grown from a little colt into a handsome young stallion. He wasn't aware of it, but he often turned the heads of mares his own age. At the moment, he was helping Dazzle and her parents set up for a fashion show.

"Nice of you to help, young prince." Orion smiled. He usually handled the administrational side of Carousel Boutique's affairs, but wasn't averse to putting in some legwork when the situation demanded it.

"It's nothing, really." Dusk shrugged, as he used his magic to arrange some chairs. "Just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I'm not up for some old-fashioned manual labor."

"So charitable." Orion chuckled. "I can think of a certain prince who could learn a thing or two from you."

"Who?" Dusk asked.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge." Orion declared. "But I will say his name rhymes with 'rueblood'."

"Okay, ready!" Dazzle called, having been trying on the dress she was going to wear while behind the curtain.

As Dazzle emerged, Dusk's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a silvery gown with gold trimmings. A stream of pearls hung around her neck. Her mane had been changed from it's usual ringlets to a single pink curtain flowing down the back sides of her neck. She wore makeup, but not much; Just enough to accentuate her natural beauty. As she walked elegantly down the runway, Dusk felt as if the world had gone into slow-motion.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

Dusk didn't answer, instead smiling widely.

"Dusk?" Dazzle asked. "Dusk!"

"W-what?" Dusk stuttered, as the world suddenly returned to normal.

"How do I look?" Dazzle asked, a little annoyed.

"You look great." Dusk found himself saying. "Really amazing."

"Ohh, you're sweet." Dazzle beamed. "And always such a good friend."

As Dazzle smiled at him, Dusk felt a strange sensation in his stomach.

"You look beautiful, darling." Orion sid proudly.

"Of course she does." Rarity tittered. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Oh, stop." Dazzle said humbly.

"Thank you for all your help, Dusk." Rarity smiled. "But if I'm not mistaken, it's dinnertime. We wouldn't dream of keeping you from a meal."

"Thanks, miss Rarity." Dusk nodded.

As Dusk departed, he cast a look back at Dazzle. She waved at him, causing the feeling in his stomach to appear again.

Back home, Dusk was idly picking at his food. For some reason, he couldn't take his mind off Dazzle.

"Is something wrong, Dusk?" Twilight asked. "You haven't touched your dinner."

"Not wrong." Dusk shook his head. "Just... weird."

"What's weird, pal?" Flash asked.

"I was over at Dazzle's, helping her family out with that big fashion show." Dusk explained. "Then she came out in this fancy dress, and... I don't know what happened then. I couldn't stop looking at her, and I got this strange feeling in my stomach."

"A warm, tingly feeling?" Twilight inquired.

"Exactly." Dusk nodded.

"I think I see the problem." Twilight smiled sagely. "You've got a crush on Dazzle."

"What?!" Dusk spluttered. "No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!" Starlight butted in. "You _looooove_ her!"

"Zip it, squirt!" Dusk said hotly.

"You love her, you love her, you really, really love her!" Starlight sang.

"Starlight, stop teasing your brother." Flash said, a wry half-smile on his muzzle.

"Okay, daddy." Starlight pouted.

"I don't blame you, kiddo." Spike told Dusk. "The little lady _does_ come from good stock, after all..."

"But Dazzle and I are friends." Dusk bemoaned. "We've known each other since we were foals."

"Sometimes friendship grows into love." Twilight noted. "Just ask Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy.

"But I don't have a clue if Dazzle feels the same way." Dusk pointed out. "What if she doesn't, and I come along, spouting all this stuff about a crush? It'll make things weird between us, and our friendship will never be the same."

"That may happen." Flash nodded. "But it might not."

"You know, son, when I fell for your father, I worried about whether or not being with him was a good idea." Twilight stated. "I actually told him we shouldn't even attempt a relationship."

"Whoa, really?" Dusk gasped. "What changed your mind?"

"Your aunt Cadance." Twilight smiled. "She encouraged me to give it a try. She told me that love was about feeling, not thinking. So I found your father, we talked, and the rest is history."

"Maybe that worked for you, mom." Dusk sighed. "But it might not work for me. Worse, what if we _do_ start dating, and then we break up? It would ruin our friendship!"

"True friendship is strong enough to withstand anything." Twilight smiled. "Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know..." Dusk sighed.

"You should at least talk to Dazzle about this." Flash suggested. "You don't want to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been."

"Flash's right." Spike nodded. "Take it from a guy who's been there. You don't wanna leave matters of the heart unresolved."

"Okay, fine." Dusk sighed. "If it'll get all of you off my back, I'll go talk to Dazzle tomorrow. I just hope I don't mess it up..."

The next day, at school, Dusk looked around for Dazzle. To his dismay, he found her in close proximity to a brawny, good-looking young earth pony stallion.

"Hey gorgeous, you doin' anything tonight?" The stallion smarmed.

Anger like Dusk had never known swelled up inside him. He stepped forward, intending to give the stallion a piece of his mind.

"Actually, yes, I am." Dazzle declared. "So sorry."

"Fair enough." The stallion shrugged. "'Til next time, hot stuff."

Dusk's anger abated, but he still glared after the stallion's retreating form. At that point, Dazzle noticed.

"Good morning, Dusk." She smiled.

"Morning." Dusk smiled nervously. "I hope that guy wasn't giving you any trouble."

"Nothing a little fib couldn't cure." Dazzle smirked. "As if I'd have anything to do with an pompous musclehead like him."

Even without the dress and the makeup, Dazzle looked more beautiful then Dusk recalled her ever being. He found himself thinking that her eyes looked like perfect sapphires.

"So... how was the fashion show?" He asked tentatively.

"Fantastic." Dazzle smiled. "Mom got a lot of new clients afterwards."

"That's great." Dusk nodded. He decided to just go for it. "So, I was wondering... you wanna go and get a smoothie after school?"

"Oh, you mean with the others?" Dazzle asked.

"No." Dusk said, his nervousness reaching critical levels. "I-I mean, just you and me. The two of us. Alone."

"Why, Dusk Glow." Dazzle smiled coquettishly. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I know, it's a stupid idea." Dusk sighed. "Forget I said any-"

Dazzle pressed a hoof against Dusk's lips, silencing him.

"I didn't say 'no'..." She chuckled.

"So, you'll go with me?" Dusk smiled.

"Of course." Dazzle smiled. "But I have to drop something off at home first. Pick me up?"

"Okay!" Dusk said, a little louder then he intended to.

Dazzle laughed at Dusk's enthusiasm. It sounded to the young prince like a set of musical notes.

After school, Dusk dropped off his books at home, then dashed over to Carousel Boutique. His family looked on as he speeded off.

"I think I can guess how things went down today." Flash commented, sharing a knowing smile with Twilight.

On Dusk's arrival at the Boutique, it was Orion who answered the door.

"Ah, young prince." He smiled. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to pick up Dazzle." Dusk explained. "We're going for a smoothie."

"Just the two of you?" Orion said shrewdly.

"Uh... yeah." Dusk admitted.

"Not unlike... a date?" Orion prompted.

"You could say that." Dusk gulped.

A shrill gasp emitted from nearby, followed by Rarity dashing to the door.

"Did I hear you correctly?" She squealed. "Is Dusk going on a date with my little girl?"

"It's not _that_ big a deal, mother." Dazzle sighed as she came downstairs, a cashmere scarf around her neck.

"You're right." Rarity agreed. "It's a tremendously **huge** deal!"

Dazzle rolled her eyes.

"Dusk, a word, please?" Orion pulled Dusk over to the corner. "I probably don't even need to tell you this, given your impeccable moral character, but I will, anyway. You must treat my daughter the way she deserves. If not, well... prince or no prince, you will be sorry. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear." Dusk nodded.

"Easy now, daddy." Dazzle chuckled. "We all know Dusk is a true gentlecolt."

"I know." Orion said bashfully. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Have fun, you two little darlings." Rarity smiled.

The two young ponies went to Sugarcube Corner. Taking their seats at a table near the back, they ordered their smoothies from Mr. Cake. While they waited, they sat together nervously.

"So... this isn't weird for you, or anything?" Dusk asked.

"Of course not." Dazzle smiled. "Why would it be weird?"

"Sorry." Dusk shrugged. "I just... don't want to mess this up."

The two sat silently for a moment, during which their smoothies were brought over.

"Dusk, I have a confession to make." Dazzle declared. "I've had a crush on you since we were little."

"You have?" Dusk gasped, dumbfounded. "I never would've guessed."

"I kept it to myself." Dazzle admitted. "I didn't want to risk damaging our friendship."

"That's what I thought, too." Dusk declared. "Then my family gave me all this advice about 'following my heart' and 'not leaving anything unresolved', so I decided to take a chance and ask you out."

"Well, what a happy coincidence that was." Dazzle smiled, leaning against Dusk. Blushing fiercely, Dusk put a forelg around Dazzle's shoulders.

"We shouldn't be worrying too much about what _might_ happen." Dusk declared. "We should keep our minds on the now. And for now, this feels... right."

"Hear, hear." Dazzle murmured.

And even if it doesn't last, we'll always be friends." Dusk added.

"Of course we will." Dazzle smiled. "You won't be getting rid of me that easily."

At that moment, Gold Chain and Silver Plate entered Sugarcube Corner.

"Well, well." Gold smirked. "What have we here? Is the prince out on a date?"

"Get lost, you two." Dusk snarled.

"Yes." Dazzle nodded. "This is none of your business."

"Why her, exactly?" Silver snorted. "Why bother with a commoner, when you could date a more refined, influential mare, like me?"

"That's none of your-" Dusk started to retort, then stopped. "Wait, you want me to date you?"

"Uh, no!" Silver blushed fiercely. "Why would I want to date a loser like you? Even a cute one... I mean, later, loser!"

Silver dashed out of the door.

"Hey, wait up, sis!" Gold called as he followed after her.

"Well, that was weird." Dusk said awkwardly.

"Yes, it was." Dazzle agreed. "And it's about to get weirder."

Dusk's friends entered the Corner.

"Oh, no." Dusk groaned.

"Hey, Dusk." Crab noted. "Daz."

"Why didn't you tell us you were going for smoothies?" Purple asked. "We would've come with!"

"I don't think they wanted us to." Honeysuckle said sagely.

"Wait, are you guys..." Thunder asked.

"Kinda." Dusk shrugged.

"No way!" Rainbow chortled. "Dusk and Dazzle! You two smooched yet?"

Rainbow started making kissing noises, while Thunder and Purple chuckled lightly, to the couple's embrarassment.

"Come on, guys." Honeysuckle frowned. "Leave them alone."

"Hon's right." Crab agreed. "It ain't our business if'n those two are datin' or not."

"Thanks for the back-up, Crab." Honeysuckle smiled.

"No problem." Crab smiled back.

It may have been a trick of the light, but Dusk could have sworn Crab's face had turned a deeper red then usual.

"Let's grab something to go, and leave them to it." Honeysuckle suggested.

"Sure..." Thunder and Rainbow reluctantly agreed.

After buying some confections from behind the counter, Dusk's friends respectfully left, Purple waving at the couple as they did.

"Alone at last." Dazzle smiled.

"Yep." Dusk smiled back. "Now, where were we?"

"We were right... here." Dazzle snuggled up to Dusk.

"So we were." Dusk chuckled, putting his foreleg around Dazzle again. He caught the scent of raspberries emanating from her mane. Dusk couldn't imagine a more intoxicating aroma.

The young lovebirds sat together for some time. As the sky began to darken, they realised they had to return home for dinner. Dusk offered to walk Dazzle home, an offer she gladly accepted. As they reached Carousel Boutique, they stopped outside the front door.

"All in all, not a bad first date, huh?" Dusk asked.

"True." Dazzle nodded. "We'll have to see if we can make our second date even more memorable."

Dazzle planted a warm kiss on Dusk's cheek.

"Yeah." Dusk mumbled, stroking his cheek. "We will."

"Goodnight." Dazzle said huskily, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Night." Dusk mumbled.

Once Dazzle went inside, Dusk headed for home, possessing a spring in his step like never before. Not even the knowledge that his friends and family would no doubt relentlessly grill him for the details of his first date could lower his mood. He had reached another milestone in a young stallion's life: His first marefriend. He was glad he had taken that chance, and had discovered that Dazzle shared his feelings. He couldn't be sure if their relationship would last forever, but he was definitely going to enjoy every moment of it.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. No Laughing Matter

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Eleven: No Laughing Matter**

Dusk was feeling a little low. Rarity and Orion had taken Dazzle to visit Orion's parents for the weekend, and he wasn't exactly relishing the thought of being apart from his marefriend for so long.

The young prince decided to cheer himself up by visiting Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy's combination party supplies/practical jokes store (and also hom), "Fun n' Puns". The pair had started their business not long after marrying. The place was guaranteed to put a smile on anypony's face.

As he entered, he was met by Cherry Fizzy.

"Hi there, Dusk!" He waved.

"Hello, Mr. Fizzy." Dusk smiled. "Got anything new in?"

"Indeed we do!" Cherry chuckled. "Check this out!"

Cherry took out a small box, from which he extracted a single pink strip.

"Bubble gum?" Dusk asked.

"Not just any bubble gum." Cherry smirked. He popped the strip into his mouth, and started chewing. When next he spoke, it was in a ludicrously high-pitched voice. "Magic gum! Makes your voice all squeaky!"

"Not bad!" Dusk snickered. "I'll take a couple of packs. Maybe I can trick Gold Chain and Silver Plate into trying some... By the way, is Purple home?"

"She's right upstairs." Cherry nodded, his voice returning to normal. Tilting his head upwards, he yelled "Purpledora Luanne Punch! Could you come down here, please?"

"Don't call me that, dad." Purple cringed as she trotted down the stairs, toting fully-loaded saddlebags. She hated it when ponies used her full name.

"Sorry, honey-pie." Cherry teased.

"And don't call me _that_ either." Purple sighed.

"Hey, Purple." Dusk smiled.

"Hi-de-hi, Dusk!" Purple cheered, regaining her usual perkiness. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Dusk shrugged. "Wanna hang out?"

"Love to, Dusky-lusky." Purple smiled. "But I can't. I have a comedic emergency to take care of."

"Huh?" Dusk tilted his head quizically.

Just then, Pinkie Pie burst through the door.

"I'm baaack!" She hopped over to Cherry. "Did you miss me, my big Cherrychimichanga?"

"You know I did." Cherry chuckled. "Things are always so dull when you're not around."

"Aw, go on!" Pinkie blushed.

"I'm going out for a while, mom." Purple declared. "See ya later."

"Aren't you forgetting something, silly filly?" Pinkie smiled.

"Oh, right." Purple trotted over and hugged her mother. "Love ya."

"Love ya too, Purple-nurple." Pinkie beamed.

Purple was released from the hug, and went outside, Dusk following.

"So, what is this 'comedic emergency', anyway?" Dusk asked.

"We have a new neighbour." Purple declared. "Sour Lemon, his name is. Mom tried to throw him a welcome party, but he wouldn't let her."

"Sounds like a real nice guy." Dusk said sarcastically.

"Nah, he just needs a good laugh." Purple smirked. "And that just happens to be my speciality."

Dusk suddenly had a very good idea of what was in Purple's saddlebags.

"You're serious?" Dusk asked.

"Of course." Purple nodded. "Comedy is a serious business."

"Technically, it's not." Dusk pointed out.

"More technically, it _is_." Purple insisted. "Just watch and learn."

Purple stopped at what was presumably Sour Lemon's house. She knocked on the door, which shortly after opened to reveal a yellow-coated, green-maned middle-aged stallion with gray eyes and a lemon slice Cutie Mark.

"Hi, Mr. Lemon!" Purple smiled. "I'm your neighbour, Purple Punch!"

"Nice to meet you." Sour said gruffly. "Now go away."

Sour made to close the door, but Purple held it open.

"I have a little gift for you." She smiled. "The gift of laughter!"

To emphasise her point, Purple pulled a variety of comedy props out of her saddlebags.

"No thanks." Sour grimaced, slamming the door.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Purple said, crestfallen. Nopony had ever turned down one of her comedy shows before.

"Boy, what a grouch." Dusk declared.

"I'm not giving up that easy!" Purple declared, knocking on the door again.

"Go away!" Sour yelled through the letterbox. "Leave me alone, kid!"

"But I just want to make you laugh!" Punch pleaded.

"I don't care!" Sour growled. "I told your mom, and now I'm telling you: Beat it!"

_'If Dazzle were here, she'd say "How uncouth"...'_ Dusk thought to himself. _'I bet she could talk this guy into coming out...'_

"But-" Purple stuttered.

"Leave!" Sour said harshly.

Purple stepped back, her feelings hurt.

"Maybe I _should_ just go..." She mumbled.

"Don't give up, Purple!" Dusk suddenly stepped forward. "You've never cancelled a show before, and I won't let you start now!"

"Thanks, Dusk." Purple smiled. "But... why are you suddenly so invested in this?"

"Because you're my friend." Dusk declared, before quailing slightly under Purple's disbelieving glare. "Well, that, and I really need something to get my mind off Dazzle."

"Fair enough." Purple smirked. "So... you gotta plan, Stan?"

"Kinda." Dusk declared. He trotted over to the door and knocked softly. As he anticipated, the softer knock made Sour more ready to open the door.

"Yes?" Sour asked.

"Hello, sir." Dusk put on his best smile. "And welcome to Ponyville, I may add."

"Thanks." Sour retorted. "Hey, you're that prince Dusk kid, right?"

"Yes, I am." Dusk smiled. "And I have a request, Mr. Lemon."

"Which is?" Sour asked.

"Will you please watch my friend Purple's comedy show?" Dusk pleaded.

"And what if I say no?" Sour asked. "You gonna have your parents throw me in a dungeon?"

"Of course not." Dusk shook his head. "Look, Purple really likes making ponies laugh. Just watch her show, and she'll never come near you again."

"I won't?" Purple gasped.

"She won't." Dusk declared.

"Okay, fine." Sour groaned. "Come in, why don't ya?"

"Yes!" Purple cheered. "Way to go, Dusk!"

"Thanks." Dusk smiled. "And now, it's all you, Purple."

The inside of Sour's house was drab and dull, with lots of grays and browns.

"Somepony really needs a laugh..." Purple whispered.

"Okay, kid." Sour sat down in a chair. "Give me your best shot."

"You got it!" Purple nodded. Rifling around in her saddlebags, she pulled out a wind-up Griffon toy. "Why did the griffin cross the road?"

"Why?" Sour asked dully.

"Because it was too far to fly!" Purple explained, setting off the toy's flapping wings. "Ah-ha-ha!"

Sour looked like he had just eaten his namesake.

"That was your best shot?" He asked.

"J-just a warm-up!" Purple said nervously. Looking through her saddlebags, she pulled out a rubber saw. "What do you call a saw with glasses?"

"What?" Sour asked.

"A _see_-saw!" Purple chuckled. "Real funny, huh?"

"Meh." Sour shrugged.

"Oh." Purple deflated.

Things went downhill from there. Purple used all her best routines, and Sour barely reacted.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" Purple whispered to Dusk during "intermission". "It's like that pony has no sense of humor!"

"Don't give up yet, Purple." Dusk whispered back. "You can still get to him."

"With what?" Purple asked. "I've used up all my best gags."

Dusk suddenly had a flash of inspiration.

"Then try one of your dad's." He said, handing her a stick of magic gum.

"Thanks, Dusker!" Purple grinned. "I owe you one!"

Purple turned back to Sour.

"We're about to get back into the fun!" She declared. "But first... gum, Mr. Lemon?"

"Sure, why not?" Sour sighed. "It's bound to have more flavor then your act."

Sour started chewing on the gum.

"How is it?" Purple asked, barely stifling a giggle.

"Not bad." Sour squeaked. "Wait, what happened to my voice?"

Dusk and Purple burst out laughing. To their surprise, Sour followed suit.

"Great gag, kid!" He chortled, his voice gradually getting lower. "Never even saw it coming!"

"Well, you did it, Purple." Dusk smiled. "You made him laugh."

"With a little help from my friend." Purple chuckled.

"Thanks, kid." Sour told Purple. "I'm flattered you went to all this trouble, just for me."

"It's no trouble." Purple shook her head. "Making ponies laugh is what I'm all about."

"Well, don't take it the wrong way, but I'm not much of a 'laugher'." Sour told her. "I'm not what you'd call a 'social pony'. I prefer a little solitude. I like peace, quiet, and a good book."

"Oh, I see." Purple hung her head. "And here I was, thoughtlessly blundering in, trying to force you to have fun my way."

"Don't beat yourself up, kid." Sour smiled. "It was kinda fun."

"Really?" Purple smiled.

"Really." Sour nodded. "Those jokes of your's weren't half bad. But like I said, I'm not a laugher, so they don't really work on me."

"Oh, okay." Purple nodded. "I thought I was losing my touch."

"We'd better get moving." Dusk declared. "It's almost time for dinner."

"You're right!" Purple gasped. "I gotta get home! Mom's baking her special tuti-fruit-cuti cake tonight! Gotta go, Mr. Lemon!"

"Feel free to visit anytime, kid." Sour told her.

"You mean it?" Purple asked.

"Yeah." Sour nodded. "Being around you kids has made me feel more alive then I have in years."

"Thanks." Purple gushed.

"You're welcome, kid." Sour smiled.

After leaving Sour's house, Dusk and Purple trotted down the street.

"So, how d'ya you feel?" Purple smirked. "Still missing Dazzle?"

"Yeah." Dusk nodded. "But not as badly as I was before. Thanks for the diversion, Purple."

"Any time, Dusker." Purple nodded as she turned into her home. "Later!"

As Purple went inside, Dusk kept going towards his own home, musing on how important laughter could be. A single bout of chuckles seemed to have completely turned around that grouchy stallion's disposition.

_'If only all the world's problems could be solved that easily...'_ He thought.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Let The Feathers Fly

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Twelve: Let The Feathers Fly**

Dusk and Dazzle were having a picnic in the fields just outside of Ponyville.

"What a perfect day." Dazzle sighed contentedly as she leaned against Dusk.

"Yep." Dusk agreed with his marefriend. "Absolutely nothing could ruin a day like this."

Suddenly, there was the sound of rushing wind, a powerful impact, and a mare's shriek.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Dazzle said sardonically.

"Whoops." Dusk cringed. "Should we go and check it out?"

"Curiosity dictates so." Dazzle nodded.

The two raced towards the source of all the commotion, finding a ravaged flower field, an angry Honeysuckle, and an indignant Thunder and Rainbow. They were joined by Crab and Purple.

"Look at this mess!" Honeysuckle roared. "You two have really done it this time!"

"It was an accident!" Thunder shot back.

"We said we were sorry, geez!" Rainbow added.

"That's what you always say!" Honeysuckle grumbled. "You do your little flying manoeuvres, wreck my flowers, say you're sorry... then a few weeks later, you do it all over again!"

"Is it our fault that this is the best place for flight practice in all of Ponyville?" Thunder asked.

"We gotta be at our best, if we ever wanna be the greatest fliers in Equestria someday!" Rainbow smiled.

"Is that all you care about?" Honeysuckle asked hotly. "Being flyers? I suppose you think ponies' gardens are beneath you!"

"Well, they technically are." Thunder pointed out.

"Besides, they're just a bunch a' dumb plants." Rainbow added. "You can just grow more."

"That ain't the point." Honeysuckle retorted. "A lotta love an' care went into growing those plants, y'know."

"Honeysuckle's right." Crab agreed. "Y'all oughta be more considerate."

"Thanks, Crabby." Honeysuckle kissed Crab on the cheek.

Dusk rolled his eyes. Cab and Honeysuckle had started dating a few weeks back, and had become almost unbearably mushy about it.

"We said we were sorry!" Thunder groaned. "What'd you want us to do, apologise to the plants?"

"Maybe make friends with them?" Rainbow asked mockingly.

"No thanks." Honeysuckle glared. "Real friends look out for each other. You two have wrecked this field more times then I can remember, and you never care."

"If you ask me, you care too much about these dumb plants!" Thunder retorted.

"Yeah!" Rainbow snorted. "They're just flowers!"

"Dumb... plants?" Honeysuckle seethed. "Just... flowers?! That's rich, coming from a pair of pegasi who waste their lives up in the clouds!"

"Say what?" Thunder gasped.

"Well, I've had enough." Honeysuckle growled. "I'm not letting you fly around here anymore."

"You can't stop us." Thunder glared. "You don't own the sky!"

"Maybe." Honeysuckle nodded. "But I'll do whatever it takes to keep you two from flying around here again."

"That's just wrong!" Rainbow growled. "Dusk, Dazz, back us up on this!"

"Sorry guys, but I'm not choosing sides on this." Dusk declared. "You're all my friends."

"I have to agree with Dusk on that." Dazzle nodded. "We're strictly neutral."

"Nice." Rainbow snorted. "Some friends."

"Ah'm with you, Hon." Crab smiled. "All the way."

"I knew I could count on you." Honeysuckle nuzzled him.

"Then I'm with Thunder and Rainbow!" Purple declared.

"Why?" Dusk asked.

"'Cause nopony's on their side." Purple shrugged. "It's only fair, and besides, it _was_ an accident!"

"Thanks, Purple." Thunder smiled.

"Nice to know somepony still has some sense." Rainbow said, while glaring at the others.

"Come on, guys." Dusk tried to talk some reason to his friends. "You're blowing this all out of proportion."

"Sorry, Dusk, but this is between me and the disaster twins here." Honeysuckle declared.

"So be a good little neutral and stay out of it." Thunder sneered.

"Let's go, bro." Rainbow smirked. "You too, Purple."

"Thanks fer the support, Dusk." Crab glared at him. "Really 'preciate it."

Crab and Honeysuckle walked away, leaving Dusk and Dazzle alone.

"Oh, this won't go well." Dusk sighed.

"You just might be right about that, dear." Dazzle noted. "Shall we get back to our picnic?"

"I suppose." Dusk nodded. "But to be honest, I don't feel so hungry any more."

"In truth, neither do I." Dazzle nodded sadly.

And so it began. At first, the disagreement extended to cold glares and silent ignorance whenever the three pegasi passed each in the streets, or at school. But then it got worse. Thunder and Rainbow began pulling cruel pranks on Honeysuckle and her flowers, such as unleashing a swarm of aphids. Honeysuckle (backed by Crab) retaliated in kind, boobytrapping the surrounding area so the pair would get caught in vines or nets as they flew by.

Dusk was distraught. His friends were treating each other so badly, and he was powerless to stop them. Any attempt he made to defuse the situation was met with failure.

"I don't know what to do, Dazz." He admitted.

"Don't give up." Dazzle consoled him, lightly stroking his mane. "I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do, you smart, handsome prince, you."

"Thanks, Dazz." Dusk smiled. "You're the greatest marefriend ever."

"Tell me something I don't know." Dazzle joked.

As the weekend neared, a huge storm was scheduled by the weather team. The citizens of Ponyville were warned to stay indoors that afternoon. Thunder and Rainbow saw the storm as a challenge, planning to sneak out and fly through the treacherous winds. They flew into the center of the storm, wings flapping at full strength.

Meanwhile, Dusk was helping Honeysuckle cover up her new, young plants, to protect them from being washed away. He had an ulterior motive for offering his assistance; He wanted to try and Honeysuckle down again, without success.

"If you could all just get together and talk-" He started to say.

"They'd be the same thick-headed jerks they always are." Honeysuckle finished. "They had their chance. I'm never speaking to those two again."

As the wind picked up, they heard the sound of two ponies yelling, then the unmistakeable noise of a tree cracking. Racing out to the source, they found Thunder and Rainbow, badly hurt.

"They're hurt!" Dusk gasped.

"Serves 'em right." Honeysuckle sniffed. "That's what they get for such reckless flying."

Dusk grabbed Thunder, and started carrying him to the cottage.

"You get Rainbow." He instructed. "Once we're indoors, maybe you can check if your parents have any of that natural medicine stuff lying around."

"Excuse me?" Honeysuckle snorted. "You want me to help these jerks? No way!"

"Are you actually suggesting that some petty grudge is more important then two ponies' lives?" Dusk said in disbelief.

Honeysuckle looked at Dusk, then at Thunder and Rainbow. The harsh look on her face faded.

"No." She admitted. "Let's get them inside."

The pair pulled Thunder and Rainbow into the Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy and Forrest were tending to Honeysuckle's sisters' dinner when they the twins being pulled in.

"Oh, my!" Fluttershy gasped.

"What happened?" Forrest asked.

"They were out in the storm." Dusk explained. "We think they hit a tree."

"Let me take a look at them." Fluttershy offered.

Fluttershy was no doctor, but she had a lifetime of experience tending to her animal charges. She examined the two pegasi, while her other daughters watched.

"That looks bad." Birch noted.

"Really bad." Holly added.

"Really, really bad." Meadowlark agreed.

"Actually, it's pretty minor." Fluttershy diagnosed. "They'll be a little sore when they wake up, and have really bad headaches, but they should be just fine."

Thunder and Rainbow started to come to.

"Uhhh." Thunder groaned. "What happened?"

"You both flew smack into a tree, that's what happened." Dusk declared.

"Oh, right." Rainbow rubbed her head. "Then how'd we get here."

"We brought you here." Honeysuckle admitted.

"You did?!" Thunder gasped. "But I thought you were mad at us!"

"I was." Honeysuckle nodded. "I was almost ready to leave you out here, until Dusk talked some sense into me. You guys are my friends, and I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"It was our bad, too." Rainbow admitted. "We shouldn't have dissed your flowers like that."

"Yeah, we're sorry, Hon." Thunder apologised.

"Let's just call it 'water under the bridge', okay?" Honeysuckle smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal." The twins chorused.

"That's all well and good." Forrest smiled. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to tell your parents about how you tried to fly during a storm."

"Awww!" The twins groaned in unison.

The next day, the rest of Dusk's friends were shocked at how the three pegasi had mended fences so quickly.

"How'd you make up so fast?" Purple asked.

"With a little help from a storm... and Dusk." Honeysuckle chuckled.

"So much fer 'stayin neutral', huh, pardner?" Crab smirked.

"That's what I love about you, Dusk." Dazzle beamed. "You always find a way."

"Well, it wasn't really me." Dusk said modestly. "If it weren't for that storm, these three would still be at each other's throats."

"But it's not like anypony intended for the weather to do that, right?" Thunder smiled. "So we may as well thank you."

"Yeah, thanks." Rainbow nodded.

"You're welcome." Dusk grinned. "I'd do anything for you guys."

Dusk spoke the truth. His friends were important to him, just like his family. He was just glad everything was back to normal. The storm had passed, in more then one sense.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. Family Reunion

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Thirteen: Family Reunion**

_(Props to Shen's General for providing the idea for this chapter, and the OC Iron Hooves.)_

Dusk's family were riding in Ponyville's local balloon. They were on their way to Cloudsdale, to attend a reunion of the members of Flash's family.

"Wow!" Starlight gasped, taking in the unique architecture. "Cloudsdale is incredible!"

"It's really something, alright." Dusk agreed.

"The ol' ancestral abode." Flash smiled. "My dad used to live here, 'til he decided to try his luck down below. If he hadn't done that, he wouldn't have met mom, and I'd've never been born."

"And what a tragedy that would have been." Twilight nuzzled him.

"Got any airsick bags on this flight?" Dusk asked Spike.

"Fresh out, I'm afraid." Spike chuckled.

The balloon soon landed at the location of the reunion. The family disembarked, and were greeted by the entirety of Flash's family. There was pegasi of all sizes and colors. Dusk and Starlight's paternal grandparents, Bold Sentry and Nightengale, were pleased as always to see their grandchildren.

"Just look at you, Dusk." Nightengale cooed. "You've become such a handsome young stallion!"

"Thanks, grandma." Dusk blushed.

"And you, Starlight." Bold smiled. "Still the prettiest little filly I've ever seen."

"Aw, grandpa!" Starlight giggled.

"You two have done a great job with our grandkids." Nightengale told Twilight and Flash. "If only you could bring them to visit more often."

"Sorry, mom." Flash shrugged. "Being royalty is busy work."

"Relax, Nightey." Bold put a hoof around his wife. "They're here now, aren't they?"

"Yes, we are." Twilight nodded. "I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

"You really are a dear, Twilight." Nightengale smiled.

The kids were introduced to family members from far and wide. There was one shifty-eyed pegasus whom Flash was trying to direct them away from. The pegasus trotted over, to Flash's disgust.

"Hey there, cousin." He smiled. "Aren't ya gonna introduce me?"

"Kids, this is my cousin, Quick Buck." Flash sighed. "There, introduction done, now let's move on."

"Aw, come on." Quick protested. "Why ya gotta be like that, cuz?"

"Kids, you go on ahead." Flash urged.

"Okay." Dusk shrugged.

Once he was sure they were far enough away, Flash turned to his cousin.

"You know exactly why I 'gotta be like that'." He seethed. "I won't expose my kids to a double-dealing shyster like you."

"I ain't like that anymore, cuz." Quick said solemnly. "I've given all that up. Now I run a little fruit an' veg cart in Baltimare. I really am sorry for what I said about Twilight, way back when. I just wanna get to know your family, that's all."

"Ohh, fine." Flash groaned. "But if I get even the slightest hint of you pulling an angle, you'll be sorry."

"Got it." Quick nodded, as he wandered over to Dusk and Starlight. "Hey there, kids!"

"Hi." Starlight smiled. "I'm Starlight."

"And I'm Dusk." Dusk added.

"Nice to meet ya." Quick nodded. "So, you kids behaving yourselves back home?"

"'Course we are." Dusk nodded.

"Thanks to that pop of yours, no doubt." Quick smiled. "He always was a good pony. Better then me, that's for sure."

Flash smiled. It seemed Quick really was being sincere. Satisfied, he trotted away, leaving them to it.

Dusk and Starlight continued to meet and greet family members, marvelling at the sheer distance some had flown. Just as they were taking a snack break, a large pegasus descended.

"Sorry I'm late." He declared.

Dusk stared in awe. The new arrival was the biggest pegasus he had ever seen. He was like a winged version of Big McIntosh, shaggy fetlocks and all, though his coat was gray, his mane was long and black (with a muzzle to match) and his Cutie Mark was of two crossed swords. His eyes were a distinctive teal.

"Iron Hooves!" Flash smiled. "Glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Iron smiled. As he approached, Dusk noted that he was even bigger then Big McIntosh. "So, these are the little guys I've been hearing about?"

"Yep." Flash nodded. "Dusk, Starlight, this is my cousin, Iron Hooves."

"Hello." Dusk smiled.

"Hi!" Starlight added.

"Nice to see you." Iron nodded.

"So, where's Gusty?" Bold asked.

"Visiting her folks." Iron replied. "She's due to have our foal in a couple of months, you know."

"Remember to keep us informed." Nightengale smiled. "This family could always use more adorable foals!"

"Iron here is a royal guardspony, just like I used to be." Flash declared.

"What's it like?" Dusk asked.

"Mostly boring stuff, like standing around." Iron shrugged. "But it has it's moments. Like just last month, a gang of Diamond Dogs tried to break into the jewel vault, and I fought off a whole bunch of 'em solo."

"Wow, really?" Dusk gasped.

"Hoof to Celestia." Iron smiled, showing off a cut on his leg. "Even got the scars to prove it."

"That's awesome!" Dusk smiled. "You must be the best royal guard ever!"

"Nah." Iron shrugged. "'Course, that's nothing compared to that little skirmish my platoon had with a bunch of Changelings out near the border. Now _that_ was a battle. Those Changelings were tricky; Always shifting shape, but we got 'em in the end. Why, I remember two of 'em tried to sneak on me, but... pow! I gave those overgrown bugs a couple of mule kicks they wouldn't soon forget!"

"Wow..." Dusk gasped in awe.

Flash was a little put off by Dusk's show of enthusiasm.

"You know, I did some pretty neat stuff when I was a royal guard." He told his son. "This one time, I tackled a stallion who was trying to steal from the Crystal library-"

"Yeah, that's great, dad." Dusk said with disinterest. "Did you do any other cool stuff, Iron?"

"Did I ever!" Iron chuckled, literally taking Dusk under his wing and leading him away. "Why, this one time..."

Flash, dejected, trotted over to Twilight.

"Looks like Dusk's got himself a new hero." He sighed.

"Oh, come on, Flash." Twilight chuckled. "You know Dusk looks up to you."

"It doesn't seem like it right now." Flash declared.

"So he's taken a liking to Iron Hooves." Twilight shrugged. "He is quite a remarkable pony..."

"Don't remind me." Flash growled.

"I still think you're the greatest, daddy!" Starlight hugged him.

"Thanks, Starry." Flash smiled.

"And Dusk thinks so, too." Twilight nuzzled him. "You're his father, and you'll always be his favorite stallion."

"I guess you're right." Flash smiled, nuzzling his wife back. "Thanks, Twi."

After lunch came the games. The family started to get a round of hoofball going.

"Back when I was your age, I was a pretty good hoofball player." Iron told Dusk.

"Really?" Dusk asked.

"Yep." Iron nodded. "Pretty much unbeatable."

"We'll see about that." Flash stepped forward. "You and me, cuz. One on one."

"You got it." Iron smiled.

"Flash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked warily.

"Just a little friendly competition between family, dear." Flash stated. "That's all."

Flash and Iron got into position. Bold blew a whistle, signalling the start of the game. Flash got the ball, directing it towards Iron's goal. Iron managed to snatch the ball from him, however, and kicked it into the opposite goal.

"Way to go, Iron!" Dusk cheered.

Flash, overcome by jealously grit his teeth.

_'Time to get serious.'_ He thought.

The second time around, Flash slipped the ball away from Iron and scored. His face lit up with pride when he saw Dusk cheering. Not to be outdone, Iron scored in the next round, beginning a back-and-forth match of goals on both sides. Both Flash and Iron grew more and more competitive, fiercely going for the ball.

It all came to a head in the seventh round; Iron snatched the ball, dashing wildly for the goal. Flash rounded the field, trying to reclaim it. In the same instant Flash leapt for the ball, Iron kicked it, sending it right at Flash's head. The crowd gasped as Flash went down. Twilight immediately rushed onto the field to help her husband.

"Flash, are you okay?" She asked.

"Twilight?" Flash gazed at his wife through unfocused eyes. "I didn't know you had a twin sister.."

Flash lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Looks like a mild concussion." Nightengale noted. "Let's get him indoors."

Flash's aunt Flighty, who was hosting the event, helped lift Flash into her house. Inside, Flash was placed on her couch, and a wet cloth was applied to his sore forehead. Twilight, Dusk, Starlight and Iron stood watch over him, while the others returned to the reunion. Five minutes later, Flash woke up.

"Ohhh." He groaned. "What happened?"

"That'd be me, cuz." Iron said sheepishly. "I got a little carried away back there."

"You weren't the only one." Twilight glared at Flash.

"Yeah, dad." Dusk agreed. "What was going on back there? I've never seen you act like that before."

"Well, I..." Flash racked his brains for a suitable cover story. Twilight looked at him earnestly, silently urging him to tell the truth. "I was jealous, okay?"

"Jealous?" Iron asked. "Of who?"

"Of you." Flash admitted. "Dusk was so interested in you, and thought you was so great. I just... wanted to be a hero in his eyes, like you."

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble, dad." Dusk smiled. "Because you're already my hero."

"I am?" Flash asked.

"Sure you are." Dusk nodded. "Iron's cool, and everything, but you're my dad. You'll always be my hero."

"Thanks, son." Flash smiled, giving his boy a hug. "Now, what say you and your sister get back out here and have some fun? Show everypony here what you can do."

"You got it, dad." Dusk smiled.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Starlight added.

Iron watched the kids leave.

"You did a fine job raising those kids." He told Flash. "Hopefully, I'll be half as good a dad as you are."

"I'm sure you will." Flash smiled. "You should all come and visit us in Ponyville after the foal's born."

"Will do, cuz." Iron smiled.

As Iron walked out, Flash got to his feet.

"Feeling better?" Twilight asked.

"In more ways then one." Flash chuckled.

The prince and princess stepped outside. They watched as Dusk and Starlight played hoofball with their cousins. Flash smiled contentedly, his faith in his son's positive view of him restored.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. The Big Brother Instinct

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Big Brother Instinct**

Dusk and Dazzle were walking through the streets of Ponyville, fresh from their latest date. Dazzle had to return home to help her mother with some new stopped just outside the Carousel Boutique.

"See you later, Dazz." Dusk smiled.

"Not _too_ much later, I hope." Dazzle purred.

The young couple shared a quick goodbye kiss before Dazzle went indoors. Dusk trotted home happily, feeling like he was on top of the world. As he walked past Sugarcube Corner, he saw something that made his blood run cold: Sitting at a table was Starlight, and she was nuzzled against a colt her own age. The colt had a hay-colored coat, an orange mane, and pale green eyes. His Cutie Mark was a stalk of wheat.

The colt whispered something into Starlight's ear. She giggled coquettishly. At that moment, Dusk's blood went from ice cold to boiling hot. He went over to them.

"What do you think you're doing with my little sister?" He asked the colt.

"I, uh..." The colt mumbled, taken aback.

"Oh, hey, Dusk." Starlight smiled nervously. "This is Wheat Stalk. We're sorta... going out."

"What?!" Dusk gasped. "No way! You're too young!"

"No, I'm not!" Starlight protested. "I'm almost thirteen!"

"And I was fourteen when I had my first date." Dusk declared. "Like I said, you're too young."

"Hey, Starlight, I gotta bail." Wheat Stalk said nervously. "Our date's gotten a little crowded for my tastes."

"Yeah, you do that." Dusk sneered.

"See you soon, Wheat." Starlight smiled.

"Not if I can help it." Dusk growled at Wheat. "Beat it!"

Wheat timidly trotted away.

"What the heck, Dusk?!" Starlight yelled. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't give me that look, squirt." Dusk huffed. "I was just protecting you."

"i'm not a little filly anymore, Dusk!" Starlight groaned. "I don't need you to protect me!"

"Yes, you do." Dusk countered. "That colt was bad news. I could feel it."

"Yeah, right." Starlight snorted. "We'll just see if mom and dad feel that way..."

A short while later, Starlight stormed into their library home.

"Mom, dad, Dusk ruined my date!" She yelled.

"Date?" Twilight asked. "Did you hear that, Flash?"

"I sure did." Flash smiled. "Our little girl just had her first date."

"They grow up so fast..." Spike sighed.

"Didn't you hear the first part?." Starlight pouted. "About how Dusk ruined everything?"

"Dusk, is that true?" Twilight asked.

"I was just trying to protect her!" Dusk protested.

"I didn't need protecting!" Starlight roared.

"Look, squirt-" Dusk started.

"And quit calling me 'squirt'!" Starlight interrupted. "Don't talk to me like I'm a kid! In fact, just plain don't talk to me!"

Starlight stormed upstairs.

"Well, that could have gone better." Flash declared.

"I didn't mean to make her angry." Dusk said ruefully. "I was just-"

"Trying to protect her?" Twilight echoed. "I know. Turns out you're more like your uncle Shining then I thought..."

"Say what?" Dusk asked.

"Speaking of which, Shining, Cadance and Anthem will be coming for a visit tomorrow!" Spike told Dusk. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, sure." Dusk said listlessly. Normally, the chance to see his aunt, uncle and cousin would have elated him, but not at the moment. "Excuse me."

Dusk went upstairs, stopping at the door to Starlight's room. Finding it locked, he knocked three times.

"Starlight?" He asked.

"Go away." Starlight's voice replied.

"I'm sorry." Dusk told her. "I was just trying to look out for you."

"I don't need to you to look out for me any more!" Starlight yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

Crestfallen, Dusk turned away from the door.

At dinner, Starlight barely looked at Dusk, let alone talked to him. She did her best to ignore him for the rest of the evening, and the morning after. Dusk met with Dazzle soon after, telling her what happened.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't think you handled that very well." Dazzle said, after hearing the whole story.

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked.

"Well, you just rushed on over, and started acting aggressive." Dazzle recalled. "You could have been a smidge more calm."

"I was calm." Dusk said.

"Well, look at it from Starlight's point of view." Dazzle suggested. "She was just sitting there, enjoying a handsome colt's company, and her big brother came along and interrupted. I don't blame her for being angry."

"I was just trying to help!" Dusk protested.

"Well, far be it for me to speculate, but I don't think Starlight appreciated your 'help'." Dazzle declared. "And I'm sorry to say she was right. You really overstepped the mark."

"What do you know?" Dusk shot back. "You don't know what it's like to have a little sister, so don't talk about things you don't understand!"

Dazzle frowned.

"You're right." She said cooly. "I don't know what it's like to have a little sister. But I do know how a mare feels when somepony butts into her romantic life."

Dusk felt horribly guilty about yelling at his marefriend.

"I'm sorry, Dazz." He apologised.

"I know you are." Dazzle smiled. "You're letting this thing with Starlight get to you. You need to calm down, and start thinking straight."

"I'll try." Dusk smiled.

"That's my guy." Dazzle kissed him on the cheek. "I gotta go. My mom needs me to model her new outfits."

"Okay." Dusk nodded. "Catch ya later."

On his return home, Dusk found that his aunt, uncle, and cousin had already arrived.

"Hey, cuz." Anthem smiled.

"Hey, Ant." Dusk shared a hoofbump with his cousin.

"Hello, Dusk." Shining said solemnly. "Mind if I have a word? In private?"

"Sure, uncle Shining." Dusk nodded.

The two went into the kitchen.

"Twilight told me what's been going on." Shining declared. "About you and Starlight."

"Oh." Dusk said dully. "I guess you think I'm wrong, too?"

"Not wrong, per se." Shining smiled. "Just misguided. The old 'big brother instinct' is pretty strong. I should know. I used to think of your dad the same way you thought of that colt you saw Star with."

"Whoa, really?" Dusk gasped.

Whenever Dusk saw his father and uncle together, they always got along famously. The idea that it wasn't always so came as a shock to him.

"Really." Shining nodded. "I was worried he wouldn't be good enough for Twilight, or that he'd hurt her."

"So what changed your mind?" Dusk asked.

"Eventually, I got to know him better, and I realised he wasn't such a bad guy." Shining recalled. "You shouldn't hold anything against a colt, just because he's dating your sister. The next time you see that Wheat Stalk kid, try being a little more friendly and accepting. I know Starlight would really appreciate it."

"I guess I could do that..." Dusk mused. "For Starlight... Thanks, uncle Shining."

"Anything for my favorite nephew." Shining smiled.

In a textbook example of perfect timing, Starlight returned home at that moment. Dusk dashed out of the kitchen, following her upstairs.

"Hey, Star!" He called, as she entered her room. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Not now, Dusk." Starlight said flatly, as she sat on her bed.

"What's wrong, Star?" Dusk asked, noticing his sister's sullen attitude.

"It's Wheat Stalk." Starlight sniffed. "It turns out he was only going out with me because I'm a princess. He just wanted to look cool."

"He did?!" Dusk snarled. "Why, I oughta..."

"Relax, Dusk." Starlight declared. "I dumped him right then and there... right after giving him a zap from my horn."

"Nice." Dusk sniggered.

"Thanks." Starlight sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "I just can't believe my first coltfriend was such a jerk..."

"Hey, it'll be okay." Dusk joined her on the bed, comforting her. "Besides, there's always next time."

"Next time?" Starlight repeated.

"I'm sure your next coltfriend'll be a nicer guy." Dusk smiled. "And I'll do my best to accept him."

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Dusk?" Starlight asked. "I thought you didn't want me dating!"

"I got some good advice since then." Dusk told her. "To be honest, it wasn't you dating I had such a problem with. It was the thought of you growing up. You were right; You're not a little filly any more. Before we know it, you'll be a grown mare. I just wasn't ready for that to happen."

"That's okay, Dusk." Starlight smiled. "I kinda like how you're always looking out for me. Never stop, okay?"

"Okay, Starlight." Dusk chuckled.

"You can call me 'squirt', if you like." Starlight nudged.

"Okay, squirt." Dusk nudged him back. "And if I ever see Wheat Stalk again, I'm gonna buck him square in the nose."

"You do that." Starlight chuckled. "Nice to know there'll always be one guy I can count on."

"C'mon, squirt." Dusk ruffled her mane. "Let's join the rest of the family for dinner."

"After you, bro." Starlight smiled.

The two siblings went downstairs, joining everypony at the dinner table.

"Everything okay with you two?" Twilight asked.

"Everything's fine, mom." Dusk replied.

"Couldn't be better." Starlight added.

"Glad to hear it." Flash smiled. "We're all one big, happy family again."

"Hear, hear." Twilight smiled.

As they eat their dinner, Dusk felt a great sense of relief in having resolved matters with Starlight. She would inevitably find other coltfriends in the future, but, having learnt his lesson, Dusk would always treat them fairly, and allow them to be with Starlight, without interfering.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. Leaving The Nest

**The Young Prince**

**Chapter Fifteen: Leaving The Nest**

Dusk's eighteenth birthday had come and gone. Although Dusk had enjoyed the his big day, and the party that came with it, his coming of age had left a curious empty feeling inside him. It took a while for him to understand what it meant, but he figured out eventually, and came to a decision, one that he announced over dinner one night.

"Mom, dad, I've done a lot of thinking, and I've made a decision." He declared. "I'm going to leave Ponyville, and go travel Equestria."

"You're what?!" Twilight nearly choked on her food.

"Mind if we ask why, son?" Flash asked.

"Yeah." Starlight frowned. "Don't you like it here in Ponyville anymore?"

"Don't get me wrong." Dusk shook his head. "I love Ponyville. But I'm supposed to be a prince of Equestria, and I've seen so little of it. Aside from quick trips to Canterlot, Cloudsdale, and the Crystal Empire, I've spent pretty much my entire life here. It's a big country, and I want to see more of it."

"Well, if that's what you want, we won't stop you." Twilight sighed. "You're a grown stallion now, and you can make your own decisions. ...I can't believe this day has already come. It seems like only yesterday you were a little foal, and now look at you, ready to go off on your own. I'm so proud of you, Dusk."

"So it's really okay with you?" Dusk asked.

"Of course it is." Flash smiled.

"Well it's not okay with me!" Starlight growled. "How could you even think of leaving us? Of leaving _me_?"

"I'm sorry, Starlight." Dusk told her. "It's just something I feel I have to do."

"Hmph!" Starlight huffed, turning her back on him.

Starlight refused to talk to Dusk for the rest of the night. The next day, he broke the news to Dazzle and the rest of his friends.

"Yer leaving?" Crab asked. "Jes' like that?"

"Not just like that." Dusk countered. "There's a lot of preparations I need to make first."

"It's gonna be weird, not having you around, that's for sure." Thunder noted.

"Too bad we can't all go with you." Rainbow added.

"Somehow, I don't think our parents will go for that." Honeysuckle countered.

"How long do you think you'll be away?" Dazzle asked.

"Hard to say." Dusk shrugged. "It could be weeks, or even months."

"An' yer doing it why, exactly?" Crab asked.

"It's like this." Dusk explained. "I'm a prince, but I've spent most of my life here, in Ponyville. I need to start living up to my title, and good royalty knows their domain, and the ponies in it. That's why I'm doing this; So I can see this land my family holds sovereignty over, and get to know all the different ponies that live here."

"When you say it like that, it kinda makes sense." Honeysuckle smiled.

"Still, we're gonna miss ya, Dusky." Purple said sadly. "I can always count on you to laugh at my jokes."

"Or to give us a flying partner." Thunder added.

"Or help tend my flowers." Honeysuckle smiled.

"Or lend a hoof down at the farm." Crab interjected.

"And of course, be all round handsome and wonderful." Dazzle finished, kissing Dusk on the cheek.

"Thanks, guys." Dusk smiled. "I'll miss all of you, too. But mark my words, I will be back, and that's a promise."

"Pinkie promise?" Purple smirked.

"Pinkie promise." Dusk chuckled.

Later that day, Dazzle visited the library, wanting to speak to Dusk in private.

"What's up, Dazz?" Dusk asked, halting the organising of his travelling provisions.

"I'm want to come with you." Dazzle stated.

"You do?" Dusk asked.

"Yes, I do" Dazzle nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard to convince my mother, as long as I play up the romance aspect..."

"But Dazz, what about your modelling career?" Dusk inquired. "You can't leave all that behind."

"I can model anytime." Dazzle shrugged. "As long as I'll be with you, it won't matter."

"Yes, it will." Dusk retorted. "I can't let you give all that up, just for me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Okay, then." Dazzle sighed. "I'll wait for you, you know."

"No, don't do that." Dusk shook his head. "I don't want you to pine away after me."

"Who said I'll be 'pining away'." Dazzle snorted. "This isn't a cheesey romance novel! I'll still be getting on my life. But I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Dazz." Dusk smiled. "I'll think about you every day."

"Ditto." Dazzle purred.

The two shared a long, sweet kiss.

The next day, Dusk was gathering more provisions when he ran into Gold and Silver.

"What do you two want?" He asked.

"Word is, you're leaving this dump of a town." Gold sneered.

"So what if I am?" Dusk growled.

"So, we're glad you've finally wised up." Silver smirked. "It took you eighteen years, but you finally figured out when to leave this dump behind. We'd do the same if mom and dad didn't want us to run the family business."

"That's not why I'm leaving." Dusk snorted. "I'm going to go and learn about Equestria, first hoof. And I'm coming back, as a matter of fact."

"Pity." Gold sniffed. "You're the only pony around here who's on our level. It'll be boring around here without you to mess with."

"Good." Dusk spat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have supplies to get."

The day before his planned departure, Dusk had made one more errand, and returned. As he opened the door, he found the place completely dark. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and a horde of ponies, his friends and their families among them, yelled **"Surprise!"** The library was covered in streamers, and a large cake with the words "Good luck, Dusk!" sat on a table.

"What's all this?" Dusk gasped.

"Your going-away party, silly!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Oh, right." Dusk chuckled.

Everypony Dusk knew was there. Even Gold and Silver were in attendance, joined by their parents, Platinum Watch and Ruby Necklace. Platinum was an alabaster-coated stallion with a silvery mane and a watch Cutie Mark. Ruby had a bright red coat and a golden mane, with a necklace Cutie Mark. The disgruntled looks on Gold and Silver's faces implied they had been forced to attend by their parents, who positively venerated Twilight and Flash, and would do anything to get on their good sides.

"Everypony's here." Dusk smiled.

"Not quite everypony." Twilight sighed.

"Starlight's up in her room." Flash noted. "She wouldn't come down when I called her."

"I guess she's still mad at me for leaving." Dusk mused. "Can't say I blame her..."

The party began, with Dusk being given farewell gifts and words of encouragement from all his well-wishers. About halfway through, Starlight came dashing down the stairs.

"Hey, squirt." Dusk said, relieved. "I was worried you're going to join us."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about losing it like that." Starlight admitted. "I just didn't want to lose the best big brother ever."

"You'll never lose me, Starlight." Dusk smiled. "No matter how far away I am, I'll always be right here."

Dusk tapped Starlight's chest with his hoof.

"Thanks, Dusk." Starlight beamed. "I, er... got you something too."

Starlight opened her wing. As the worn plush object dropped to the floor, she caught it with her magic, and levitated it over to Dusk.

"Fuzzy?" Dusk gaped at the stuffed manticore.

"The first gift you ever gave me." Starlight reminisced. "And now, I want you to take it with you. A little something to remember me by."

"I... don't know what to say." Dusk smiled. "Thanks, Star."

"No, thank you." Starlight countered.

"For what?" Dusk asked.

"For everything." Starlight hugged him. "For always being there for me, and looking out for me all these years."

"That's just what big brothers do." Dusk hugged her back.

"Awww!" The crowd cooed.

"Now, how about some cake?" Dusk asked. "I saved you some."

"What'd I say?" Starlight chuckled. "Always looking out for me."

The party went on well into the night. Dusk, exhausted, fell asleep the second he laid on his bed. The next morning, he gathered all his supplies together, carrying most of them in a backpack. His friends and family were waiting outside to see him off.

"Good luck, my little prince." Twilight hugged him. "And be safe."

"You do us proud, kiddo." Flash smiled. "Be the best prince you can be."

"Bye, Dusk." Starlight said tearfully. "Come back soon."

"Gonna miss ya, pardner." Crab told him.

"Enjoy your trip." Honeysuckle sniffed.

"You show all those other ponies how awesome you are!" Thunder cheered.

"And how awesome Ponyville is!" Rainbow added.

"Bring back some good jokes!" Purple chuckled.

Dazzle stepped forward.

"Look, Dazz..." Dusk started.

Dazzle placed a hoof on his mouth.

"I've got some news for you." She smiled. "I've just accepted a modelling contract, over in Manehattan. When you find yourself in the neighbourhood, feel free to stop by."

"Oh, you can bet on that." Dusk chuckled. "I miss you already, Dazz."

"How about one for the road?" Dazzle puckered up.

"With pleasure." Dusk kissed her.

"Okay, now you're startin' to get sappy." Rainbow groaned.

"Goodbye, everypony." Dusk waved. "I'll miss you all. But I'll be back sooner then you think. Ponyville's still my home, after all!"

Dusk's friends and family waved and cheered as he started trotting away. He waved back for as long as he could. It was with a heavy heart that Dusk left Ponyville's limits, but that soon gave way to excitement over what he would soon discover, out in the land of Equestria. He would see more of this land, and come back a more learned and experienced prince.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
